Once Upon a Betrayal
by ShatteredStar0508
Summary: Titans? Imprisoned. Kronos? Scattered. Giants? Slain. Gaia? In Slumber. Or so everyone thought. Traitors come to light, secrets are revealed, and new, powerful enemies come to play. They can't ever get a break, can they? Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. Never did, never will.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Piper, watch out!" Percy shouted. Piper was busy charm speaking a bunch of Earthborn into bashing each other's heads and was unaware that a hellhound was sneaking up on her. However, his warning was lost over the noise of battle, so he threw Riptide at the monster, impaling it just as it was about to swipe her. Piper was startled and spun around, only to get a face full of monster dust.

"Thanks a lot, Perce," she shouted, a frown on her face but appreciation in her eyes. She turned her attention back to the Earthborn. Percy ducked by instinct and the hiss of an arrow as it flew by just inches above his head. He whipped around in time to see Gration nock another arrow before pulling the bowstring back. Percy sprinted towards the giant, sliding beneath the arrow as it passed by. He heard a cry of pain, and looked back to see the arrow graze pass Piper's arm, leaving a deep gash. She clutched her arm in pain.

Percy was about to return when he saw Hazel jump to her defense. She sent Percy a look, telling him to take down the giant, Percy gave her a small nod, before turning back to the giant. He carved a path through the horde of monsters, making a beeline to Gration. Riptide was an arc of pure destruction, and was the last thing many monsters felt that day. Gration's eyes widened at the sight. He dropped his bow before pulling out his spear.

Percy sliced a empousai, and it exploded into golden dust, temporarily blinding him. As his vision cleared, he saw Gration's spearhead heading straight for him. He ducked and rolled. Gration, who put too much force behind to strike, was unable to change the direction of the spear. The spearhead was embedded to the ground, and Gration tried pulling it out in vain. Percy saw his chance, and leapt up onto the spear. He ran up the shaft and did a summersault, landing on the giant's head. He stabbed Riptide into the giant's head with all his might.

"Foolish demigod, you know I can't be killed with-" Gration was cut short when an silver arrow struck his neck. His eyes widened before he dissolved, heading straight for Tartarus.

Percy landed on the ground in heap. He looked up to find himself staring into a pair of silver orbs. Artemis smiled and offered him her hand, which he took after a second's hesitation. Mumbling his thanks, he threw himself back into the thick of the battle.

After helping Hermes deal with Leon, Percy retreated from the battle to catch his breath, only to find himself shoved from behind. He stumbled before regaining his balance. Uncapping Riptide, he spun around to find himself locking blades with Jason.

Jason had a look of pure hatred in his eyes as he continuously jabbed at Percy. Percy did not know what was going on, so he remained on the defensive.

"Jason, brother, what are you doing?" Percy shouted over the noise of the battle.

"Don't call me brother, Jackson. I'm here to kill you today," Jason spat. Leo came forward and started pushing Percy back with his flaming hammer. Percy retreated from the onslaught, only to find Riptide knocked out of his hands by Leo. He tripped from the force, and sprawled to the ground. Jason immediately held his sword at Percy's neck.

"Jason? Leo? Why? Why would you fight me? We both fight for the gods," Percy asked, hurt clear in his sea green eyes.

"I don't serve them anymore. I work for Gaea now," Jason spat, "Gaea offered me power and riches, while the gods offer me nothing. We are nothing but pawns to them."

"What about Piper? Don't you care for her?" Percy asked, trying to buy time.

"You dare?" Jason shouted angrily, "you've been stealing her away from me all this time. I see the way she always looks at you. Someday, she'll leave me for you!"

* * *

Piper was close enough to hear what Jason said. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe Jason and Leo were traitors, but she could not deny what she heard. She made eyes contact with Hazel, beckoning her over. After she explained the situation, Hazel's eyes widened in disbelief, but one look at scenario and she was forced to admit Piper was right. They made their way inconspicuously to the boys in hopes to save Percy, but froze when they felt the sharp ends of knives at their necks.

"Not so fast," someone hissed. Both girls turned around slowly to find Annabeth holding them at knifepoint.

"Put your weapons down slowly. No sudden moves or the other one dies," she ordered.

"But Jason and Leo are going to kill Percy!" Hazel exclaimed. Annabeth looked at them for a moment, before laughing loudly.

"Jason won't kill him. We had orders to capture, not kill," Annabeth replied smugly. Hazel and Piper's eyes widened at the revelation.

Annabeth pushed them forward, and they soon found themselves sitting next to Percy, surrounded by the three traitors.

"Now we just have to wait for Frank, then we can return to Gaea," Jason told the others.

* * *

After helping Percy up, Artemis teleported into her moon chariot, and started wrecking havoc from above. Her volleys of arrows scattered the formations of the monsters, allowing the demigods to cut through them with relative ease. After slaying Otus with a dozen arrows in the neck, Artemis looked around and saw something that made her heart stop.

Percy, Piper and Hazel were held at sword point, surrounded by Jason, Leo and Annabeth. Her eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, and she decided to investigate. She concentrated on the hearing, and heard Jason say, "Now we just have to wait for Frank, then we can return to Gaea." She almost froze in shock. Four of the Seven had betrayed them, and were about to bring the rest to Gaea. Well, not if she could help it, she thought grimly.

Artemis leapt off the chariot and landed gracefully on the ground. She whipped out her silver hunting knives and headed for the Seven.

"Not so fast, Huntress," Leo shouted as soon as he spotted her. "Another move and one of them dies." Artemis saw Jason move his sword closer to Percy's neck. She looked at Percy and saw him mouth "run". Before she could do anything, she found herself pinned to the ground by a huge bear. It swiped at her knives and the clattered onto the ground several feet away.

"Good job, Frank. You caught a goddess," Annabeth shouted, while the other two snickered. The bear glowed, before shape shifting back into the boy. He quickly bound Artemis up with ropes and dragged her to the others.

"Gaea will be pleased. We caught the others and got a goddess as a bonus!" Jason said happily.

"I have no doubt that we will be rewarded even more!" Leo said gleefully.

"Whatever, now let's get rid of them before anyone else notices," Annabeth grumbled. The ground opened up and swallowed the four of them.

* * *

**A/N So that's chapter 1 of my first fic. Hope its good! I also need a pairing, so you guys can vote. Who do you want Percy to be with? **

**Artemis**

**Piper**

**Hazel**

**Other (Please state)**

**Thanks guys:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hazel panicked. It was pitch dark and she was free-falling into the unknown. She couldn't see the others as she fell deeper and deeper into the abyss. Unknown she the others, she was a little scared of the dark, which was surprising for a daughter of Hades. She longed for the company of her friends, especially for the comforting presence of a certain shape-shifting son of Mars. She was completely shocked and disappointed at the revelation of his betrayal. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. Her heart ached from the pain of his betrayal, and she wanted nothing more than for it to end. She secretly hoped the fall would kill her, but somehow she knew that she would live on.

Hazel was shaken out of her thoughts as she landed with a thud on something relatively soft. She looked down to find a pair of sea green eyes staring back at her. She was about to say something when someone landed on top of her, knocking the air out of her lungs. The person was quickly followed by another who landed at the top of the heap. The person below her emitted a loud groan.

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Percy wheezed. The others rolled off him one by one, and Percy rapidly inhaled a lungful of air.

"Jeez, all of you really need to cut down your weight," he said as soon as he recovered. The others stiffened and stood up quickly, glaring down at him indignantly.

"What did you say?" Piper hissed. Percy immediately realized his mistake and tried to cover up, but not before he was slapped simultaneously by all three girls. He was about to retort when he was silenced by Artemis.

Using her godly hearing powers, Artemis could hear a faint growling noise. She tried locating the source, and visibly paled when she realized it came from everywhere around them.

"What is it, Milady?" Hazel asked respectfully, but before Artemis could answer, the growls grew even louder. The four looked around wildly, and their eyes widened as they saw that they were surrounded by a pack of hellhounds, who were slowly stalking towards them. The four backed up against each other. Artemis' silver hunting knives materialized in her hands and Hazel pulled out her spatha. Piper unsheathed Katoptris and Percy, who was still waiting for Riptide to reappear in his pockets, drew moisture from the air and let the water dance around his fingertips.

The hellhounds pounced. Percy shaped the water into half a dozen arrows and froze them, pushing them towards the hellhounds. One arrow struck a hellhound in the neck mid-leap, and the monster disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. He continued to direct the arrows, piercing the hellhounds and creating havoc in general.

Artemis became a blur of silver and white, her movements almost impossible to follow. Her twin hunting knives cut through the hellhounds like butter, a never-ending arc of destruction. She whirled through the hellhounds' ranks, slashing at them relentlessly.

Hazel wielded her cavalry sword with devastating efficiency, cutting down hellhounds left and right. She saw a hellhound sneaking up on Piper and knew it was too late to warn her. She threw her spatha at the monster, watching it strike home before reluctantly pulling out her gladius.

Piper charm-spoke a group of hellhounds, stalling them long enough for her to stab them each once in the head. Her words held so much power that even the hellhounds she did not target hesitated, giving them enough time to regroup.

Percy felt Riptide appear in his pocket. He uncapped the pen and watched in satisfaction as it grew into the sword it truly was. His mind went on autopilot as he cut down the remaining hellhounds with ease. He paused for a second to catch his breath, before turning back to the others to check from injuries. Besides the minor cuts and scratches that were expected from a fight, all of them made it through relatively unscathed. Hazel opened her mouth to speak when a loud chuckle resound through the area. Percy spun around and found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

Jason grinned from ear to ear. He had finally rid himself of that upstart Percy Jackson. He couldn't care less about dragging Piper down with him. His feelings for her had started to dissipate as soon as he found out that she was attracted to Jackson as well. He was furious when Piper admitted it to him. Percy had stolen his place in the spotlight. Both the Greeks and Romans now looked to him as their leader. Now he was unknowingly stealing his girlfriend as well. He could not resist the chance of revenge, and gladly joined Gaea's ranks, managing to persuade the others as well.

He continued to stab at the remaining monsters opposing the gods. After delivering Percy to his mistress, he had orders to remain by the gods and turn them against him. The battle was wrapping up and only giant left was Porphyrion. Soon, Jason would reveal the extent of Percy's 'treachery' to the gods.

* * *

"Well, well, Jackson. I see your skill has improved over the years," Kronos sneered, lighting up the cavern.

"Kronos, I thought you were scattered into a million little pieces. How the hell did you reform so fast?" I asked, shocked. My blood started to boil. Luke sacrificed himself to take Kronos down, and now I find myself facing Kronos in the flesh. I stepped forward, and was about to swing Riptide when I felt someone hold me back.

"Perseus, don't do anything rashly. We still don't know what we're up against," Artemis stared into my eyes, making sure I got the message, before slowly letting go of me. She turned to face Kronos, her eyes narrowing.

"How ignorant you are, Jackson. No mortal or demigod can hold a Titan's full essence without burning up into ashes, even if they took a dip on the Styx. What I had in Luke was just a small fraction of myself, while the rest of me was in here with mother, bidding my time while your puny Olympians grow weaker and weaker," Kronos scoffed.

Percy's eyes widened at the revelation. No wonder Kronos seemed so easy to beat at the time.

"So you just sit in the sidelines, and continue to corrupt demigods and make them do all your dirty work?" I retorted.

"Wrong again, sea spawn. That son of Jupiter came to me of his own accord. His fatal flaw, lust for power, drew him to us, and he offered us his services in return for power. The son of Mars came to us when Jason told him we could lift his curse and return his mother and grandmother to him. Not to mention you've been stealing their girlfriend's hearts every since you've met them" Kronos muttered the last part, so it was only audible to the three girls.

"The son of Hephaestus was always sidelined by the six of you, so we gave him a chance to be in the spotlight. Finally, the spawn of Athena joined us when she found you slipping away. She wants to destroy you and all those who like you, Jackson." Piper whimpered in disbelief, while Hazel was shocked that Frank of all people would do this to them. Artemis' eyes narrowed her opinion of boys, except Percy, reinforced by this new piece of knowledge. Percy was a mixture of sadness and anger. Sad because Annabeth had betrayed him, Angry because she did this to him after all he had done for her.

Kronos snapped his fingers, and the four found themselves bound in Celestial Bronze chains that were tied to the ground.

"Now, onto the entertainment. Your side should have won the battle above by now, and they will be lulled into a false sense of security. Then we shall strike, and Olympus will fall!"

Piper cut in. "You and what army? As far as I can see, most of the giants are dead and the Titans are imprisoned."

"That is where you are wrong, daughter of Aphrodite. Do you really think my giant brethren are that weak? Mother gave birth to another set of slightly weaker giants. They are the ones who the gods are fighting now. They carry the blessings of the original giants, which is why we are able to fool the gods. Now, enough talk. Let us see what will happen on Olympus now." Kronos snapped his fingers, and a sheet of white smoke appeared and formed images, similar to the one in the throne room back at Olympus. The entire Olympian Army, or what was left of it, were assembled in the throne room.

* * *

The Olympians snapped their hands and many chairs appeared in the throne room. The army sat down on the chairs while the Olympians retreated to their thrones. Zeus looked around, before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where is my daughter, Artemis, as well as Perseus Jackson and the rest of the seven?" His voice boomed in the silent throne room. Everyone froze for a moment, before looking around and shouting frantically. Jason, Leo, Frank and Annabeth shared a look, before they stood up, drawing attention to themselves. The room fell silent once more as the four made their way to the centre of the room, kneeling in front of Zeus.

"What is it, my boy?" Zeus asked gruffly.

"Father, we discovered that Percy, along with Piper and Hazel, have betrayed us, and have captured Lady Artemis," Jason said, willing himself and the others to cry fake tears. There was a moment of shock, before all hell broke loose.

"My son would never betray us, never!" Poseidon ranted.

"Percy's my best friend! He would not do that!" Nico shouted.

"Percy would never harm Lady Artemis. They are close friends! He's my best friend as well, and I know him well enough to know that he would rather kill himself before joining Gaea," Thalia hollered.

This continued for a minute before Zeus shouted, "Silence!" The room fell quiet immediately.

"My son, do you have any proof?" he questioned.

It was Annabeth who answered. "Lord Zeus, I swear on the River Styx that the following is true. I saw Jason and Percy fighting, and Piper was going towards them. I saw Piper and Hazel converse, and heard them say they were going to help Percy. Lady Artemis was captured, but then the earth swallowed the four of them, like what happens to the giants." She snickered internally after she said this. Technically, what she said was true, just not the full truth, so Lady Styx could not condemn her. She saw Zeus' face contort in rage.

"I want everyone in this room to go search for that traitorous sea spawn and his companions and bring them to me. I will give anyone who accomplishes this godhood. Until they are captured, this war is not over!" he bellowed, and flashed out before anyone could saw anything. One by one, the rest of the gods followed his lead, until only the demigods were left.

Thalia's eyes narrowed. She knew Annabeth well enough to know that she was holding something back. She talked to Nico about this and he agreed with her. If anything, Annabeth was the one acting strangely, as well as the other three. They agreed to search for Percy on their own, and discover the truth. Unknown to them, they were the next targets on Gaea's list, and they were unaware of an invisible presence right next to them, hearing everything they said.

* * *

Percy was shocked. Shocked that Annabeth and the others would do that to them, shocked that the council would believe them so readily, and shocked that they were now being hunted.

"Now you see what will happen to you in the future. You refused to join us before, Jackson. Now, you will pay the price. Have fun in here, you have a roll to play soon," Kronos taunted before flashing out of the cavern.

Artemis watched as Percy comforted the two sobbing girls. She had a strange feeling in her chest, like she wanted to rip their heads out. She shook her head to clear it. She knew she had to get out of here and show that Percy, Hazel and Piper were innocent, while the others where traitors. She had to warn them about Gaea's master plan.

The sound of sobbing soon stopped. Artemis looked up to see both of the girls had fallen asleep on Percy's chest. If Kronos was right, and those two indeed had feelings for Percy, he was going to have a hell of a time in the future. She realized she was staring at Percy and blushed slightly, but it went unnoticed by Percy. The silence was too much for her, so she spoke.

"Percy, what do we do now?" Artemis asked, surprised to find her voice cracking in desperation. Percy looked up at her. She saw the sadness and pain in his eyes, but also fiery determination.

"Honestly, I don't know," he replied, "but I sure as hell won't be standing by when Gaea and Kronos try to take over.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 2 is done! Yay! Okay, so the vote so far is as follows**

**Artemis 6**

**Piper 4**

**Hazel 1**

**Just keep voting! The romance won't take place for a while so there is a lot of time. Also, I want to know if you guys want Chaos involvement? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Apollo frowned. Something was out of place, but he could not put his finger on it. It had something to do with something that happened in the throne room, that was for sure. As the god of truth, he could usually tell when someone was lying. He sensed that the spawn of Athena was not telling the truth… But then again, she did swear on the River Styx. Apollo shook his head. He was not used to all this thinking; he should be going around the mortal world, charming girls with his plain awesome. In the end, he put all this confusion down to his feelings being messed up by his twin's capture. The Styx was never wrong. Percy was a traitor. He might have been his favorite demigod in the past, aside from his totally awesome sons, but he vowed to kill the bastard who dared to touch his sister.

"Hey beautiful, how about you and me go for a drink?" Apollo turned on his charms and put on his mega-watt smile, making the petite brunette passing by blush.

* * *

"Damn it Death Breath, I'm telling you Annabeth is not telling us something! I've known her for years; I can practically read her like a book!" Thalia stormed around in her cabin, while Nico lied on her bed, tossing a ball up and down.

"Calm down Thals, I know Annabeth is not telling us what really happened. Didn't you see her face at the time? She was thinking carefully before she said anything. Walking around won't be of any help. We need a plan," he replied.

Thalia sighed before plopping down onto the bed next to Nico, deep in thought. They needed more information, and the only people who actually know what happened were those four, but she doubts that… That's it!

"Nicky, I need you to go look for those for right now. Spy on the, see what they're always talking about in secret. But stay in the shadows, don't let them see you, and make sure you keep quiet…"Thalia's rambling went on and on, before Nico cut in.

"Stop mother-henning me Thals. Sheesh, you're almost as bad as Persephone. I'm not a baby you know," Nico grumbled.

"Yes you are, that's why I call you Nicky, isn't it? Now get going!" Thalia reached forward to pinch his cheek, but Nico moved backwards, tripping over something and landed on the floor with a thud. She burst out laughing.

"Yes ma'am," he gave a mock bow while glaring at Thalia. Sparks appeared in her hands, but before she could get closed to him, shadows surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Stupid Death Breath," she muttered, before heading out to find the rest of the hunters to tell them what happened as well as her suspicions, hoping they would agree with her.

Nico shadow-traveled to Zeus' Fist, where he and Thalia often spotted the four of them meet. Luckily, it was past curfew, so there where plenty of shadows for him to hide in while eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I… I can't believe P-he would do this to me," Annabeth sniffled, tears running down her cheek. Jason raised his hand to wipe them off. Leo wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"I know, Annabeth, I understand as well. I mean, I gave everything to Haze… I guess I just wasn't enough for her, and she had to go for Percy," Frank muttered, tearing up as well.

"Could it… could it just be Piper charm-speaking them? Aphrodite said she was one of her most powerful children. Maybe she forced P-him into this," Annabeth was fully sobbing into Leo's chest.

"NO! It can't be Pipes. If anything, it's Jackson who would be controlling the both of them. But that doesn't seem right as well. They probably knew what they were doing," Jason growled, his voice breaking slightly.

Leo was the least affected amongst the four of them, for he did not have any lovers on the other side. He did his best to cheer the others up, but to no avail. In the end, they just sat on top of the pile of rocks in silence.

Nico's eyes widened. He was completely confused at the moment. But he knew he would stick by Percy's side. Percy was like a brother to him, and stood by him through thick and thin. He would not abandon Percy in the time of his greatest need. Thinking that he would not hear anything else, he shadow-traveled away, unaware that the four where secretly high-fiving each other for a fabulous performance they put up.

Nico traveled to find Thalia, only to find himself in Artemis' cabin, in the middle of a full scale argument between Thalia and another hunter, Atlanta. Everyone froze for a second, before pulling out their bows and aiming for his head and somewhere Apollo doesn't shine, with the exception of Thalia.

"Stand down, girls. Nico here is going to tell us what he heard from Annabeth and the others," Thalia ordered. The hunters lowered their bows, but kept their hands on the bowstring, still wary of the male inside their cabin.

Nico let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He turned to Atlanta.

"I couldn't help but hear a bit of your argument. You say you don't believe Percy is innocent because he is male, and males are deceitful right?" he asked the hunter. Atlanta looked at him for a while, before slowly nodding her head, suspicious of his intentions.

"Well, if we follow your argument, shouldn't you believe Percy is innocent? Percy's side has one boy and two girls, while Annabeth has one girl and THREE boys. Shouldn't it be more probable that they are the traitors?" he asked once more.

Atlanta thought it over. Truth be told, she was only arguing because old habits died hard. She spent millennia in the Hunt, watching men abuse females all the time. Percy was the only male who was different from their beliefs. He was also somewhat friends with Artemis, and Atlanta trusted Artemis' judgment above all others. If there was any male worth trust, it was Percy. Sighing, she found herself nodding.

"I'm sorry, Thalia. It's just that it's hard to change my views of men after watching them abuse women for thousands of years. I've been around Percy long enough to know he wouldn't do such a thing," she said sincerely. Thalia smiled.

"Now that that is over, what are we going to do about it? Nicky, what did you hear?" The girls all laughed at Nico's nickname while he mock glared at Thalia.

"I didn't get much. They were all sad and sobbing and stuff. I personally think that they're putting up an act. I mean, they didn't look like they were crying when we passed by them by accident before, but when I look for them purposely, they start acting all saddened and stuff," Nico replied. Thalia frowned.

"Something's up, and we have to get to the bottom of this, the hunters as well. If not for Percy's sake, then for Artemis' sake, and Hazel and Piper," Thalia stated, looking at each girl in the eye. They nodded, determined to help their mistress.

"Do we tell the gods?" Phoebe piped up.

"No, we have no concrete evidence yet, and Zeus favors my brother," Thalia replied, saying 'brother' like it was the worse insult ever. "Hera will back Jason since he's her champion, Dionysus will support them since he hates Percy, Hephaestus, Athena and Ares, will back their children, not to mention two of them hate Percy. We only have Poseidon, Hades, and Aphrodite. I'm not sure about Apollo. He might trust us because we're his sister's hunters. Then again, we've always treated him badly, so who knows what he will do. Hermes will follow Apollo, Demeter will probably abstain. She only cares about cereal," she finished. Everyone snickered at the last part.

"But Hestia will support us as well. Percy's her favorite demigod, not to mention her cha-" Nico quickly stopped, remembering that only he knew about that. But it was too late. Thalia caught on. She spun around to glare at Nico, a look of anger on her face.

"WHAT! PERCY BECAME HESTIA'S CHAMPION? WHEN? WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" she screamed at Nico. The hunters' all covered their ears. Thalia calmed down, but betrayal was as clear as day on her face.

"I'm sorry Thals, I wasn't supposed to be there when that happened, but I accidentally walked in when they were in the middle of the process. She made us promise not to tell anyone, even though we begged her to let us tell you. Something about Zeus being paranoid about Percy getting more power," Nico whispered.

"Fine," Thalia grumble, still pissed that she didn't know about it, but secretly please that they care about her enough to beg to let her into the secret. She wrapped Nico in a hug.

Nico released his breath, happy that Thalia wasn't mad, but Thalia could not resist the opportunity, and gave Nico a shock while hugging him. Nico stumble back.

"Owww, what was that for Sparky?" Nico whined.

"I felt like it. Now get out of here before I give you a full shock. Look for me if you have any more information." Thalia resisted the urge to smirk when a look of horror passed the son of Hades' face. He scrambled up and ran out of the cabin, leaving the hunters laughing in his wake. They may have warmed up to him slightly, but they still enjoyed intimidating males.

* * *

"Mother, you called for me?" a cloaked figure walked into the chamber.

"Yes, my child. Things have not gone as planned. I am unable to make Jackson and his friends fall into Tartarus. We have to use the backup plan," Gaia's voice resounded through the chamber; she was not fully awake yet.

"Yes, mother. Everything shall go as planned. I will not fail," the figure replied.

"You said that the last time, but you let that sea spawn get the better of you. Let's hope he does not realize it yet. Now, go and find Mnemosyne. You will need her help to complete this task. Let her put some of her essence in you," Gaia hissed.

"Yes mother."

* * *

"Perseus, Perseus! Wake up!" Artemis shook Percy roughly, but to no avail. He just mumbled about 'five more minutes' before turning over and heading back to sleep.

"Here, let me try. Percy, wake up, NOW!" Piper put as much charm-speak as she could into her words. Percy shot up, his eyes glazed over. He shook his head and looked around.

"What is it? I was sleeping with no dreams for once," he half grumbled half whined.

"I feel a strong presence nearby, with an aura that resembles a Titan. We have to be ready," Artemis muttered. Percy instinctively reached into his pockets and pulled out Riptide. He looked around wildly, but saw nothing.

"That's strange, its gone now, but I swear it was getting closer just now," Artemis sighed at leant against the wall once more. She was confused. Why would Kronos just leave them here? This place was not Tartarus, she knew that much. It just did not have that dark, sinister feel to it. But then why was she unable to flash out of the place? Her current explanation was that Kronos had placed around the place. She pushed these thoughts back and turned back to her companions.

"Damn it, don't those Titans have any manners? If they're going to lock us up somewhere, the least they can do is to provide us with something to eat!" Hazel whizzed, her stomach growling with hunger.

Percy chuckled. "Well what do you want then?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Why does it matter? It's not like the food will just appear," Hazel grumbled.

"Fine, be that way then. Pipes?" he turned to look at the Aphrodite girl next to him. She returned his look skeptically before sighing.

"Eggs and toast, with a side of bacon." She looked at Percy with one of her signature 'prove it' faces. He laughed softly before snapping his fingers. A huge plate of eggs, toast and bacon appeared in front of Piper, along with suitable cutlery and a glass of apple juice. Percy then turned to Artemis, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"So, what do you want, Arty?" he asked playfully.

"Err, I think I'll have- Hey, wait a moment, did you just call me Arty?" she asked indignantly, a scowl on her face. Percy smirked.

"Since you call me Perseus instead of Percy, I'll call you Arty," he replied.

Artemis continued to glare at him, but when she realized he would not back down, she looked away before saying, "same."

Percy chuckled and snapped his fingers once more, before finally turning back to Hazel.

"Decided what you want you want yet, Haze?" he asked, smirking slightly. Hazel let off a small growl, before telling him what she wanted. Percy summoned a slice of pizza for himself and started to take large bites of it.

"So _Perseus_, mind telling us how you can summon food?" Artemis asked between mouthfuls.

Percy scowled before smirking once more. "No can do, _Arty_. That's for me to know, and you guys," he gestured to the three girls, "to find out."

Artemis glared at him, before pulling her hand back and smacking him on the forehead. "You can't just say 'no' to a goddess," she almost shouted, and started twisting Percy's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop that, Arty. It hurts!" Percy whined. "It's not that I don't want to tell you. Hes-Someone made me promise not to tell!" Percy cursed himself internally for almost letting his Patron's name slip. He hoped that none of them would notice his little slip up, but he had no such luck.

"Hes-Hes who? And don't even think about lying to us Percy. Tell us now," Piper laced her words with charmspeak once more, but Percy had already built up a resistance to it. He kept his mouth shut and shook his head. Artemis was deep in thought.

"Hes… Hestia! But then, why…" Artemis came to a stop when realization dawned on her face. She watched as fear crossed Percy's face, and had to give all her efforts to prevent her from laughing out loud.

"Perseus," she said in a deathly whisper, "tell me. When did you become Hestia's champion?"

Percy gulped. If there was one thing worse than a screaming man-hating goddess, was an emotionless man-hating goddess speaking to you in a very low voice.

"Err, about that, I don't want to break my promise to Hestia," he said nervously, not wanting to anger the moon goddess any further. Artemis glanced at him and saw the look on his face, before bursting out laughing.

'That…look…on your…face…" she wheezed out between fits of laughter. Percy scowled playfully at her.

"Did you get any other powers from Hestia?" Hazel asked, eager to know what else Percy was capable of. Percy did not answer, instead holding out the palm of his hand. A sea-green flame, much like the color of his eyes, blossomed, dancing on his palm. Piper's eyes widened. It was a beautiful sight, especially because of the color.

Artemis suddenly stiffened, causing the others the others to look at her.

"The presence, it's back," she whispered. Percy immediately closed it palm, and the fire went out. The four backed up to each other and scanned the room warily. Suddenly, a pair of golden eyes with green, blue and black flecks loomed in the darkness. The figure stepped out of the darkness to reveal a woman with long jet black hair. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. Percy heard Artemis gasp.

"Grandma."

* * *

"My lord, there have been reports of more disappearances from the Underworld," Thanatos, the god of death, glided into Hades' throne room.

"More souls from the Fields of Punishment? Who escaped this time?" Hades asked, raising an eyebrow. Such escapes were now common in the underworld, so he did not understand why Thanatos was so worried.

"No, my lord. The souls came from the Elysium Fields," Thanatos replied.

Hades' eyes widened. The only people to have escaped so far were the evil, mind-twisted ones, excluding Hazel. He was shocked, only Gaia would offer souls to escape the Underworld, but those in Elysium were mostly pure of heart. He was sure Nico didn't sneak any of them out; he barely entered the Underworld anymore. There was silence for a while, before Thanatos continued hesitantly.

"The thing is, my lord, they're demigods."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 is complete. A few more cliffys for you guys *insert evil laugh here***

**IMPORTANT: I have to go to Australia for a month for a school wilderness programme, so I won't have any access to technology. So sorry guys, but I won't be updating for a while. BUT, I will be writing lots in Australia, so when I get back I will type them up and update...LOTS. Expect updates after the 15th of August. Sorry about that**

**Next, the poll. So far, we have**

**Artemis 15**

**Piper 7**

**Hazel 5**

**Bianca 3**

**Keep voting guys!**

***One more thing, looking for a beta? idk... PM me if interested**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy's hand immediately went into his pocket and uncapped Riptide. Piper unsheathed Katoptris and Hazel brandished her spatha. Percy raised his sword to slash at the stranger, and his sword was halfway towards her neck before Artemis noticed and shouted, "Stop!"

In an amazing displayed of control, Percy stopped his blade just inches from the lady's neck. To their amazement, there was no hint of surprise or horror on her features. She didn't even flinch. The three teenagers spun around to look at Artemis with confused expressions.

"Guys, that's Lady Rhea," Artemis explained. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw their expressions change from confusion to surprise, then to horror. They stood there for a moment, mouths agape. Artemis moved forward hesitantly and snapped her fingers in front of their faces. They snapped out of their trance and stumbled back, triggering a laugh from both Artemis and Rhea. As one, they turned towards Rhea and bowed.

"None of that now, children. I'm not like that overly prideful son of mine. I respect those that have done he world great services, and that includes all of you," Rhea spoke in an angelic voice. Piper and Hazel smiled at the recognition and lowered their weapons, but Percy was still suspicious, as Rhea was technically the Titan Queen. He kept holding her at sword point, making her roll her eyes.

"I swear on the River Styx that I mean all of you no harm, and that I am here to help you," she swore, before cracking a smile. Thunder rumbled in the distance as acknowledgement of the oath. Percy hesitated, before capping Riptide and returning the pen to his pocket.

"Not to be rude, Lady Rhea, but why are you here?" Percy asked. He tried his best to keep his suspicion out of his voice, but Rhea caught his tone.

"Have I not sworn on the river already? Why are you still suspicious of me?" she asked, a bit of hurt seeping into her voice. Percy immediately realized his mistake and dropped to one knee.

"I'm sorry, Lady Rhea. It's just that in the past day, I've been betrayed by some who I trusted the most, so I just find it hard to trust other people again," he replied, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Ah, yes. Your fatal flaw. While you are completely loyal to those you trust, once that trust is broken, you will find it hard to trust again. You must control this, young Perseus. This is why loyalty is such a fatal flaw. If not kept under control, you will end up not trusting anyone, and lose everyone close to you. You will enter a life of loneliness. It is of utmost importance that you keep this under control, else you might lose a great number of potential allies." Her expression softened and she looked at Percy with sympathy. "Now, onto more important matters. You will have a very hard time in escaping this area. It will be difficult, but not impossible, especially with my help. I have decided to give you all power boosts. Now-" Piper cut in.

"With all due respect, Milady, but can you do that? I mean, our powers aren't within your domains," she asked timidly.

Rhea stared at her for a moment, before bursting into laughter. She turned to Artemis.

"What do you teach youngsters these days? Do they not know of my powers? To answer your question, daughter of Aphrodite, as Titan Queen, I have the ability to boost ones powers. How do you think Zeus won the First Titan War? I gave him a boost to beat his father, and that is what I will do to you. Now, kneel," Lady Rhea ordered. "That includes you, Artemis," she continued when she saw the Goddess of the Moon still standing. Artemis had a startled look on her face, but complied anyways.

Rhea approached the four figures and stopped before Artemis. She placed her thumb on Artemis' forehead and started chanting in Ancient Greek. A silver glow emitted from Artemis, it grew brighter and brighter. By the time the light subsided, Artemis lied on the ground in a dazed heap, overcome by the sudden rush of power. She repeated the same process with the three demigods, Hazel's light was pure black, Piper's was hot pink while Percy's was sea green. They all landed in a pile, one on top of the other, with Percy's drool sliding down their faces.

When they finally came to, the three women found their faces wet and shirts covered with a slimy substance. They gave Percy looks of disgust and moved towards him as one, slapping him at the same time. Percy's face, which was bright red to begin with, started turning purple. He took a step back and glared at the three of them, who glared back.

"Sop acting like children! Sheesh, even my youngest son is more mature than you," Rhea complained. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"I find it hard to believe that Zeus of all people can be mature," she said disdainfully. Rhea let out a bark of laughter.

"Ha, even a five year old has more sense than Zeus. I'd much rather my daughter Hestia rule the council. She would be a more compassionate ruler. You are mistaken, daughter of Pluto. Zeus is not my youngest. I have had a seventh child with Kronos." Artemis' mouth fell wide open, while the demigods were frozen with surprise once more.

" In order to give him a bigger advantage in the coming war, Kronos forced me to bear him another child, and trained him to be completely loyal to him only. You much watch out for him, as he is probably one of your most dangerous foes," she finished, a solemn look on her face. She let the information sink in, before moving on.

Now, about your upgrades. Daughter of Pluto, your influence over Hades' realms now include the dead as well. You will have the same powers as your brother Nico, but to a larger extent. Daughter of Aphrodite, your charmspeak level has increased, and you can manipulate emotions to some extetnt. Artemis, I know your power levels drops as the moon wanes. I have gotten rid of that weakness, so you will always be as strong as if the moon was at its fullest. Finally, Perseus. I have increased your powers over both fire and water. You can now control all kinds of fire and water. I'll leave you to figure out what you can do with this."

The four of them stood there, motionless, for a long time, before bowing down and thanking her repeatedly.

"None of that. I'm just giving you what you deserve children. Now, one last thing, beware of I- I have to go. Kronos senses that I'm missing." With that, she flashed out, not finishing her warning.

* * *

"Hey Annabeth, where are you going?" Malcolm asked when he spotted her leaving the Athena cabin. Annabeth cursed herself internally as she realized that for once, she had forgotten to put her Yankee's hat on before leaving Cabin Six.

"Nowhere, I just want some fresh air. I'm tired of staying in here ever since the war," she replied, hoping Malcolm would buy it.

Malcolm was silent for a while, before finally saying, "His betrayal hit you hard, didn't it? Anyways, its good to see you up and about for once, so go have fun!"

Annabeth nodded her thanks and walked out the door, feeling his intense gaze burn a hole into her back. Once she was sure she was out of his sight, she put off her invisibility cap and ran towards the beach. She jumped past a pile of rocks and came to a thick cluster of trees. Pushing past them, she came to a hidden part of the beach, where she saw Jason sitting on the sand, a picnic laid out beside him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I was-" she was cut off when Jason smashed his lips onto hers. All her worries instantly faded, the thing on her mind was how soft his lips felt on hers. After a while, Jason pulled away, leaving her breathless and hungry for more.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, and that's all I need," Jason replied. He uncorked a bottle of champagne and filled two crystal wine glasses near the brim. He picked both of them up and passed one to Annabeth.

"Happy one year anniversary babe," he whispered, staring deep into her stormy grey eyes. She smiled at him, and they clinked their glasses together, before intertwining their hands and sipping.

"I'm glad I'm with you, and not that son of Poseidon. You're way better, and hotter," Annabeth said as she laid her head on his chest, and they both stared out into the ocean, seemingly unaware of the pair of black eyes watching them.

* * *

A pair of electric blue eyes suddenly shot open, their owner sitting up in the dark. Thalia frowned. There seemed to be nothing wrong, but her gut told her that something was out of place. Call her crazy, but she learnt from her time with Percy that her instincts were probably the best gift she could ever get. She slipped on her mace canister while fingering her bracelet, and stealthily slipped out of her tent. Breathing in the fresh air, she emptied her mind and just followed her instincts. They led her to the west of the hunter camp. Hopping skillfully on the trees, Thalia spotted orange glows in the near distance, the kind you get from campfires. She moved closer to get a better look.

"I want half-blood meat and I want it now!" a Cyclopes growled from a fireplace. He was hit in the head by a female Cyclopes.

"Quiet, you fool. You don't want those pesky hunters to hear you, do you? We want to surprise them so we can have food!" she half-whispered half-growled.

Thalia shuddered. She looked around the fireplace and saw roughly fifty monsters surrounding it. If there was the same number of monsters at every fireplace, the twenty hunters would have roughly five hundred monsters on their hands. Hard, but not impossible, thought it was inevitable they would lose some hunters.

"Wait, quiet down. I smell…demigod!" the Cyclopes eyes widened in realization. She looked around wildly, trying to spot the demigod. Thalia cursed when she realized her cover was blown. She made a split-second decision and summoned a bolt of lightning, frying the monster in the area. She dashed through the trees, not caring about being stealthy.

She burst into the hunter's camp, waking all the hunters. They stumbled out of their tents, sending glares at Thalia. She ignored them and started shouting.

"Hunter's, arm yourselves. There are monsters closing in, we have to beat them off. The hunters were startled out of their sleepiness and pulled out their bows. They stood in a defensive circle and waited.

"Over here!" Phoebe shouted. The hunters spun around in time to see a Cyclopes burst into golden dust. The monster army emerged from the trees. Both parties faced each other, neither making a single move. Suddenly, shadows gathered around a spot in front of Thalia, and Nico popped out, wide-eyed.

"Thalia! I have some important news about Anna-" Thalia shushed him and turned him towards the monster army, watching his face pale as he noticed them for the first time. He grumbled under his breathe before pulling his sword our.

"Serve me!" he shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground. A crack opened and skeletons poured out by the dozen. They raised their weapons and charged at the monster army without a moments notice, and they responded in kind.

Volley after volley of silver arrows flew into the monster's ranks, wrecking havoc amongst them. While the hunters were busy shooting, Nico, Thalia and a couple commandoes took care of any stranglers who made it past their main army.

A ear-splitting roar came from across the battlefield, and Nico looked up to see skeletons being tossed left and right by an unknown monster, who was making a beeline towards them. He pulled Thalia next to him and they readied their weapons, telling Phoebe to guard the hunters.

The monster plowed through the remaining skeletons, before turning to the pair. Nico and Thalia found themselves face to face with one of Percy's old friends… the Minotaur.

* * *

"So, left or right?" Percy asked. The three demigods turned to Artemis.

"What? Why are you all looking at me?" she cried. They continued to stare at her.

"Just because I'm a goddess, doesn't mean I can do everything," she grumbled.

The group had previously been following the tunnel Rhea pointed to before flashing away. Everything had gone well, until now. Unfortunately, it wasn't a monster or Titan. It was a simple question: go left or go right. Piper's face lit up.

"Percy, which way would you go?" Piper asked.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Percy questioned, a confused look on his face. Artemis realized what Piper was doing and had to bite back a laugh. She never thought she'd see the day where there was a clever daughter of Aphrodite.

"Don't ask, just answer the question," Piper told him, pouring charmspeak into her words.

"Err, I'd say we go…left," Percy said uncertainly.

"Perfect. Lady Artemis, if you please, I require a blindfold and some earplugs, please," Piper requested. Artemis looked at her confusedly, before fulfilling her request and handing Piper the items. Piper then proceeded to blindfold Percy, plug his ears, spin him around, before pushing him to the right, followed by the rest of her companions. Artemis noticed the lost look on Hazel's face.

"Why are we going right? Percy said left!" she asked, confused.

"Exactly, Percy said left, and that boy is prone for trouble. If we go in the opposite direction that he says, we'll least likely bump into trouble. But I don't get why you need to do that to him," Artemis directed the last part at Piper.

"If he knows what we're doing, it won't work anymore," she replied briefly. Incidentally, they ran into eight more forks in the tunnel, in which Piper used the same method. True to their suspicions, they did not run into a single monster for the time being. They moved forwards at a fast pace, before Artemis shouted for them to stop. They looked at her quizzically.

"There is a presence up ahead. His aura…it's strong, even stronger than my father. It matches that of a…a Titan!" she gasped in realization.

Piper quickly removed Percy's blindfolds and they walked forward cautiously with Percy in the front, Riptide at hand. As they moved closer, they could start to see the faint outlines of the immortal ahead of them. As if noticing their presence for the first time, the presence turned towards them, and the four of them shivered involuntarily as they saw him smile.

"Percy! I haven't seen you in a long time! How's your shoulder holding up?" Iapetus asked cheerfully. The three girls looked at him suspiciously and he realized he never did tell them about his underworld adventure.

"How did you meet each other? Don't tell me you actually did betray us!" Artemis shouted. Percy could not stop his temper from going up. To joke about him was one thing, but to question his loyalties was going too far.

"I see that even you doubt me now, Artemis," he spat out her name with contempt, "I should have known. After all, you are an Olympian, always distrustful of us demigods, even after we saved your butts so many times," he glared at the goddess. Artemis realized what she was accusing him of and was quick to apologize. She knew deep down that Percy would never do that, but she was just too shocked by the fact that he was friends with a_ Titan_.

Percy quickly told them about Sword of Hades and how Iapetus lost his memories due to the Lethe.

"Um, Lord Iapetus, do you by any chance know how to get out of here?" Piper asked cautiously, not wanting to offend the Titan. Iapetus merely chuckled.

"Don't call me Lord, daughter of Aphrodite. I hate formalities, and Iapetus is who I used to be. He is gone now. So please, call me Bob," he replied kindly.

"To answer your question, I do know how to get out of here. We are actually in the network of tunnels under Mount Othrys. It is made so that only titans can flash in and out of here, and there are no entrances, thus making it an effective prison for immortals," he explained the mechanics of the tunnel system to the others. Artemis had a look of understanding. Obviously, Olympus had the same mechanism; otherwise titans would have been able to get there easily.

"But Lor- Bob, if you were in the Underworld with Lord Hades, then why are you here now? Does that mean you're working with the Titans again?" Hazel asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Iapetus snorted in amusement.

"After Kronos decided to wage war on the Olympians _again_, he thought I wanted to join, so he sent Hyperion-who escaped from the tree ages ago, by the way-to break me out. Needless to say, I declined their offer, but they allowed me to stay here, as long as I don't cause any trouble."

"So, Bob, can you get us out of here?" Percy asked. Iapetus gave him a lopsided grin.

"Why of course, but first, you must sleep. It's nearing midnight outside by now," he replied. Percy yawned, only just realizing how tired he was. He found a spot to lean against the wall as soon nodded off, with the others following suit.

Mnemosyne smiled. This was too easy for her. She hid her aura so that no one would discover her presence before it was too late…

* * *

Thalia collapsed her spear and pulled out her bow, firing at the Minotaur with near impossible speeds. The Minotaur roared in anger as the arrows struck the chinks in his armor, but arrows were not enough to stop it. It charged at Thalia, who only managed to jump out of the way in the nick of time.

Nico tried to remember how Percy defeated it twice. He made it seem so easy. As the Minotaur rushed forwards once more, Nico's mind acted up as he slowly backed away. He knew that the Minotaur only knew how go forwards, so he sidestepped and stuck his Stygian Iron blade in its path. The force of the monster ramming into the blade nearly pulled his arm out of his sockets, but fortunately the Minotaur took its own head off, and crumbled into dust. Thalia came over to see if he was fine, but was stopped when a Cyclopes shouted, "Stop! Lower your weapons or all these hunters die!"

Thalia and Nico spun around to find that all the hunters were held by a monster, a knife to their throats. They slowly bent down and dropped their weapons. However, there was a flash behind the monsters, and both demigods felt the aura of a god. Thalia turned around instinctively, pulling Nico with her. They both felt the immense energy released as the god revealed his true form. When they faced him once more, they saw piles of monster dust, stunned hunters on the ground, and a grim-looking god of messengers.

"All of you are required on Olympus," he answered their unspoken question and flashed them to the city of the gods.

* * *

After Iapetus flashed them out of that accursed maze, Artemis found her teleportation powers returned to her so she immediately flashed all of them, including Iapetus, outside the doors of the Olympian throne room.

Hazel was nervous. After all, they were supposedly 'traitors' and accused of aiding Gaia in the war. But hopefully, Artemis would clear everything up and throw the real traitors into Tartarus. She felt a pang in her heart as she thought about Frank betraying her once more.

Artemis took a deep breath, and pushed the doors open. Coincidentally, the Olympians, along with the minor gods and demigods, were all in there. Everyone fell silent upon see the 'captured' goddess, the three 'traitors' and a titan come into the throne room.

Percy was immediately tackled by a girl with long black hair and sea green eyes.

"They said you betrayed us, big brother. They wouldn't believe me," Victoria cried into the chest of her older brother, who in turn tried his best to comfort her. He was about to reply, but someone beat him to speaking.

"Ah, the mighty Olympian council. I must thank you, Perseus Jackson. I could have never made it without you. I'll see you when you get back to base, comrade," Iapetus shouted, his voice echoing in the vast throne room. With that, he materialized his spear from thin air and in three quick strokes, jabbed at the closest Olympian, before flashing out.

Dionysus looked down in horror; he now had three gapping holes on him, in the neck, stomach and chest. To make things worse, the tip of Iapetus' spear was dipped in some sort of poison. He fell from his throne, his form flickering. Breathing his final breathe, he flickered once more, before fading from existence, his throne crumbling behind him.

Zeus stared at the spot where his son's body was previously, before whipping out his master bolt furiously and pointing it at Percy. Percy broke out of his stupor and pushed Victoria behind him, protecting her body with his own. One by one, the other Olympians, including Poseidon, took out their own weapons, preparing to kill the three 'traitors'.

"Zeus! I swear on the River Styx that I had no idea what Iapetus planned to do, and that I did not betray the Olympians," Percy shouted desperately. Thunder rumbled in the distance, confirming his words, and yet none of the Olympians lowered their weapons.

"You take me as a fool, sea spawn. I know for a fact that. Styx has joined Gaia, so taking the oath no longer proves anything," Zeus snarled.

"Ask Lady Artemis then! She was with us the whole time!" Piper shouted.

Everyone turned to Artemis, who for some reason had not spoken since they entered the throne room. Unknown to them, she was facing the hardest battle of the mind, against the Titan Mnemosyne.

Artemis struggled in order to prevent her mind from being taken over by the titan. Unfortunately, she was out of her league, as Mnemosyne was the Titan of Memory. Still, she put up a heck of a fight, if not for own sanity, then for the innocent demigods before her. Suddenly, she felt as if a thousand white hot spears were thrust into her mind, and she knew she had lost.

"Father, they betrayed us, send them to Tartarus," she said, after a long silence. Zeus didn't even question her, and immediately threw his master bolt at the three demigods, who were staring at Artemis wide-eyed. There was a bright flash, and everyone turned away lest they wanted to blind. When the light subsided, all that remained of the three heroes were burn marks on the floor.

Seeing that her work was done, Mnemosyne extracted herself from Artemis, who promptly collapsed and went into the coma due the strain on her mind. But the last thing Artemis remembered, was the betrayed look in the demigods-no, Percy's eyes.

* * *

**A/N Chapter 4 done, sorry it took so long. I have the next few chapters planned out, so now I just need to find the time to write them.**

**So... the poll... its still OPEN! I'll close it probably after chapter 7, I'm not sure though. So, the standing so far are...**

**Artemis 16**

**Piper 8**

**Hazel 5**

**Bianca 4**

**Zoe 2**

**Sorry to some people who want me to do a harem... maybe for another story, but not this one.**

**Lastly, I need a couple OC's for future chapters. If you want to submit one, please give the following:**

**Name**

**Parent (NO Big Three)**

**Weapon(s)**

**Patron (Preferably Minor God)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The hunters immediately ran to their mistress' side. They saw her pale face beaded with sweat, and her eyes glazed over. The hunters were efficient in taking care of battle wounds, but this was another matter altogether.

"Apollo, please come and help Lady Artemis! We don't know what's wrong with her," Thalia cried out, but Apollo had already hopped off his throne and was running over.

"Move aside, girls," he said, without a trace of humor on his face. The hunters immediately knew that this was very serious. Apollo didn't even spare them a glance, while he usually flirted with them on sight.

Apollo knelt down next to his sister and put his hand on her forehead. To his surprise, it was very cold. He caught sight of her pale face once more before closing his eyes and muttering an incantation in Ancient Greek. Artemis was bathed in a pale golden light and slowly, the color started returning to her cheeks. After a while, Apollo stopped, sweat drenching his body.

"I've done all I can to help her, now it's up to her to wake up of her own accord," he told Zeus. Zeus nodded.

"Very well, Apollo. Please take your sister to the infirmary and return here at once. We still have lots to do today," he ordered. Apollo nodded once before flashing out, taking his sister with him. Moments later, he reappeared in his throne.

"Now that Artemis is resting safely and those pesky traitors are out of the way, we can finally get on with our reward ceremony. Will the remnants of the seven please step forwards?" Zeus boomed, thunder rumbling as he spoke. Most of the other gods rolled their eyes at his theatrics He failed to notice Hestia glaring at him murderously, as she knew her champion was pure of heart, and would never betray them. She also noticed the doubt in the eyes of Percy's cousins and sister, so she decided to speak with them after the ceremony.

Jason, Annabeth, Leo and Frank stepped to the middle of the throne room, proud smiles on their faces. Zeus turned to Jupiter and flashed Poseidon a cocky grin, ecstatic that his son was a hero and his was a traitor. Poseidon paid him no notice, still moping about his son's betrayal. Athena beamed at Annabeth, proud that she had not been led astray by that son of the sea. Hephaestus fiddled with some nuts and bolts in his hands while smiling at his son, while Ares changed to Mars and gave Frank an approving nod.

"Before are four great heroes, who, even with the betrayal of their friends, were able to fight and prevail against overwhelming odds, and great heroes have to be rewarded. Is there anyone here who would deny these heroes what they deserve? Speak now or forever hold your peace!" he bellowed, thunder rumbling once more. His intense gaze swept across the audience, as if daring them to speak up. Hades stood up.

"Lord Jupiter, I am not against these heroes receiving their rewards. However, I would like to grant my son Nico the same reward as well. Even thought he is not one of the prophesized seven, he has aided the quest greatly in leading them to the Doors of Death, and contributed much to the final battle," he stared directly into Jupiter's eyes, and Jupiter knew that there would be severe consequences if he were to refuse.

"Fine," he grumbled, "will Nico di Angelo please step forward." Nico's eyes widened and he was frozen to his spot, but a minor shock from Thalia brought him back to his senses and he stepped up hesitantly, aware of the glares he was receiving from Annabeth and Jason.

"Now, young heroes, the council will grant you each one wish, and by that I mean any wish, _anything_ you want," Jupiter bellowed, his emphasis making it clear what he wanted Jason to wish for. Jason smirked, before huddling up with his companions, while Nico stood to the side, deep in thought. After a while, the four broke up their circle, and looked up at Jupiter, who stared back expectantly. Jason took in a deep breathe.

"Father, we would like to use your wish to become gods. In addition to that, my friend Frank would also like to have his curse removed," Jason looked at Jupiter nervously, wondering if he would grant Frank's second request.

Jupiter pretended to be deep in thought, but on the inside he was jumping with joy. Another one of his sons would be ascending to godhood, even if his other less important friends were to become gods as well.

"Very well, I shall grant your requests. Close your eyes, lest you want to be blinded," Jupiter warned. Once he made sure everyone's- or actually Jason's eyes were shut, he and the rest of the council let loose blasts of golden energy at the four. The light was so harsh that even the gods had to squint, while everyone else turned away. When it subsided, the four were on their knees, overcome by the sudden rush of power.

"It is done, golden ichor now runs in your veins. However, since Artemis was not present, we did not have enough power to make you major gods, so all of you will have to settle for being minor gods," Jupiter said. Annabeth frowned, but was wise enough not to speak up.

Suddenly, there were three bright flashes in the room, and the three fates stepped out, though they were slightly unrecognizable. Instead of the form of three old hags they usually took, they were now beautiful young women. They turned to the four.

"All hail Jason, son of Jupiter, Minor God of Lightning and Thunder. All hail Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Minor Goddess of Architecture and Strategy. All hail Leo, son of Hephaestus, Minor God of Fire. All hail Frank, son of Mars, Minor God of War." One of the Fates stepped up to Frank and touched his forehead. A dark flame burst out on his skin, making him jump in panic. However, these flames did not burn him. Instead, he felt a cooling sensation. As the flames died out, the Fate said, "It is done, your curse is gone. Your life no longer relies on the stick." With that, the three fates flashed out.

Frank jumped joyously, and Jason came over to give him a hug. In the meantime, Jupiter turned to Nico.

"Well, son of Hades, what do you wish for? Do you want godhood as well?" Jupiter asked.

"Lord Jupiter, I have already achieved godhood. Just yesterday, my father made me his immortal lieutenant, God of Souls and Shadows, as well as the heir to the Underworld," he replied, while Hades just smirked at his brother's shocked and enraged face. Hera saw this and immediately went over to calm him down. The four looked annoyed that he was at a higher power level than them, as he was not a minor god.

"I would like to have some time to think my wish over. I will tell you by the end of this meeting, However, I think your daughter Thalia should be granted a wish as well, seeing that she contributed a lot to the war effort as well," Nico continued, while Thalia beamed at him, happy that he remembered her. Jupiter was annoyed that this demigod was making demands, but he held back his feelings when he realized he was to benefit as Thalia was the daughter of his counterpart, Zeus. Immediately, Jupiter glowed and turned to Zeus, beckoning his daughter forwards.

"Thalia, I will not give you a choice. You are to become a god now," he ordered. With that, he and the other Olympians blasted her with energy. She proved to be stronger than the previous four, seeing that she was not forced to her knees. Once more, the three Fates appeared.

"All hail Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Goddess of Lightning and Minor Goddess of the Hunt," they announced. Annabeth could hold her frustration in no longer.

"What? Why is she not a minor goddess of lightning? I thought that since Artemis was not here, she would be a minor goddess as well!" she shouted indignantly. The three Fates turned to her.

"That is because she already had Artemis' blessing from the start, daughter of wisdom. She need not have Artemis blast her once more," they replied, before disappearing again, leaving Annabeth fuming. Hestia was already able to see through her mask and detect her hubris, as well as her lust for power.

"Son of Hades, have you made your decision yet?" Zeus asked impatiently, clearly wanting this meeting to end.

"Yes, Lord Ju-Zeus. I would like to have my older sister Bianca di Angelo return to the world of the living. Before you say its against the Ancient laws, kindly remember that you did promise me _anything_ I want, so I'm sure the Fates or whoever made them up will make an exception.

Zeus frowned and thought this over seriously, making it clear how fake his previous 'thinking' was. He sighed, before turning to Hades and nodding.

"Thanatos! I am in need of your services!" the Lord of the Dead shouted. A bright flash appeared and Thanatos stepped out, his wings flapping gently behind him.

"You called, my lord?" he asked after bowing to the council.

"Yes, my dear friend. I need you to bring my daughter Bianca up here at once. No questions." His tone made it clear that there would be no room for argument. Thanatos bowed once more before flashing out. The next few minutes were spent idly waiting for the god of death to return. However, when he finally came back, he came without Bianca, but with a panicked look on his face.

"My lord! Bianca is missing!" he nearly shouted out. Hades jumped up in shock.

"What? What do you mean she's missing? She should be in the Elysium fields," he replied.

"I can't find her anywhere in the underworld, my lord. But that's not all. All the dead heroes from the past two wars, they're gone as well!" Thanatos cried out. Everyone froze, shocked to here that their brave companions were missing and not enjoying the afterlife. They all failed to notice the poorly concealed grins on some people's faces. Hades broke out of his stupor first.

"Zeus! I have to return to my kingdom," Hades shouted, before vanishing into a cluster of shadows, followed closely by Thanatos. Zeus was shaken out of his shock by the panic in his brother's voice. He turned to Nico.

"Son of Hades, I'm afraid your wish cannot be granted. However, you still have one wish, but we have to resolve this problem first. You'll just have to wait," Zeus bellowed. Nico made no sign of hearing him. In fact, he hasn't moved at all since Thanatos arrived with the news, and was now shaking with anger. Zeus huffed and flashed out, followed by the rest of the council. Everyone took that as their cue to leave, leaving a furious son of Hades and sympathetic daughter of Zeus behind.

* * *

For the second time in a couple days, Percy found himself freefalling. Only this time, he knew where he was headed. Into Tartarus. While falling, he had plenty of time to mull over the events that happened in the throne room. He was hurt that Artemis pronounced them guilty, but that feeling was washed away when he saw her conflicted face before she spoke, and the fact that her eyes were glazed over and her face was really pale. He was broken out of his thoughts by Piper shouting at him.

"Percy! At this rate, we'll be as flat as pancakes when we hit the bottom! Can you think of anyway to slow us down?" she shouted frantically. Percy could think of one way, but he never managed to pull it off in the past, it was still far beyond his abilities.

_"Fool, I just gave you a boost in power, use it!"_ he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Rhea's in his head, but his face split into a grin when she reminded him of his upgrades. Closing his eyes, he reached out to his surroundings, feeling all the moisture in the air. He put both his hands in front of him and tried to cool the vapor down. He felt a tug in his gut, and felt something cool surrounding his body. He opened his eyes to find himself encased in a glob of water. He moved the water so that it pooled around his feet, barely above his ankles. He then directed tendrils of water to grab Piper's and Hazel's legs to pull them over, before doing the same to them. Closing his eyes once more, he concentrated hard on the water, and froze the top layer. He now had a thin platform of ice surrounding their ankles and a pool of water under it.

The hard part then, he simply made the water underneath push upwards, hitting the ice, and effectively slowing their descent. He tried pushing them upwards, back to the surface. However, there was a strong force opposing the movement, so his only option was to go down.

Percy lowered them at a leisurely pace, taking special care as they reached the bottom. After stepping onto solid ground once more, he released his control over the water, before collapsing onto the ground, is newfound skills taking up a lot of his strength. After making sure his companions had there choice of food and drink, a summoned a big piece of ambrosia for himself and proceeded to rip it apart. All of them were so preoccupied with filing their stomachs that they failed to notice a figure making its way towards them.

"Welcome to Tartarus, ladies and gentlemen, or in your case Perseus Jackson, welcome back," he said in a raspy voice, successfully scaring Percy and his friends. Hazel let out a yelp while Piper nearly jumped up two feet. Percy turned to the direction of the voice and his eyes narrowed.

"Hyperion," he growled, "Finally decided to stop being a maple tree? How did you get out anyways?" Hyperion scowled at the mention of his previous prison.

"If you think that those damn satyrs and their weak woodland magic can hold me, a mighty titan, then you are a fool, Jackson," he snarled, hostility as clear as day.

"Fine, but what do you want? I'm pretty sure this isn't a social visit," Percy stated, nervously fidgeting with Riptide in his pocket. He wasn't afraid of fighting the titan, he just didn't want his friends to get hurt because of him.

"I may hate you, Jackson, but orders are orders. Kronos wants you to join us. Before you say anything, just hear me out. We can let you have revenge against that daughter of Athena, and that son of Jupiter. You can rule the world with us, and you can protect all your loved ones. No harm will ever come to them," Hyperion spoke convincingly, and Percy frowned.

"You aren't going to listen to this slimy piece of shit, are you? He's a titan! They can't be trusted!" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, and after he's done with you, he'll probably just find someone else to use and kill you off, just like he wants to do with…them," Hazel continued, faltering slightly.

"Join us, Perseus, and I promise that you-" Hyperion was cut off by a three foot long blade jabbed in his stomach. He growled and ripped it out, throwing it aside.

"You will regret this, Jackson. Soon, everyone you love will die, and you had the choice to stop it," Hyperion flashed away in a bright light, leaving the demigods temporarily blinded, even though their eyes were closed.

Percy slumped onto the floor, ashamed that he was tempted to take up the offer. Piper and Hazel wanted to comfort him, but they knew that it was best to leave him be. They sat down and continued with their meal, not wasting any of it. After a long period of silence, Piper finally spoke up.

"So what now, Perce?" she asked uncertainly. Percy was silent for a moment, before finally looking up.

"Now I'll see if I can remember my way around here. We're going to get out of her and kick some titan ass," he said, determination flashing through his eyes.

* * *

"Why? Of all people to go missing, why does it have to be Bianca?" Nico cried into Thalia's shoulder, who in turn tried to comfort the distraught son on Hades. However, she was not really in an emotionally stable state as well. She had just witnessed her best friend and brother in everything but blood get blasted into Tartarus.

"I don't know Nico, but if want to figurer things out, you have to calm down," she said soothingly, her voice cracking slightly. Nico took in deep breathes and slowly stopped crying. He wiped his tears away with his sleeves and looked at Thalia. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when a flash of flames appeared directly in front of them, and out stepped Lady Hestia. Both demigods stood up to bow, but Hestia waved her hand at them dismissively.

"I don't care for formalities; I'm here to talk about my champion. I think- actually I know he wouldn't betray us!" Hestia told them, taking her place by the hearth. Nico nodded his head so quickly that he was like a bobble head

"I know! His fatal flaw is loyalty! How can Zeus be so thick-headed!" Nico said, exasperated. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but he just gave the sky the one-finger salute.

"I sense an elaborate plot to destroy us once and for all, and this is probably just the beginning. I fear the real war has only just started," Hestia stated gravely. Thalia started panicking.

"But Percy's in Tartarus! Our greatest asset, gone! How can we win this time round?" she cried desperately. Hestia put a comforting arm around her, hope seeping into her body.

"I don't know, child. But first, we have to get Percy back. You must prove his innocence, and I have a nagging feeling that the disappearances are also related," Hestia looked pointedly at Nico.

"Don't worry, milady. We'll save that Kelp Head," Nico hurriedly reassured her. Hestia nodded, glad to see the boy's enthusiasm. Thalia abruptly stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, Lady Hestia, I need to go back to the hunters. Since Artemis is in a coma, I'm in charge of them right now. I need to bring them to camp," she said. Hestia nodded and Thalia took her leave, followed closely by Nico.

Hestia frowned. She sensed another presence in the throne room, but there was no one else in sight. She put it as her own paranoia and continued to tend to the hearth, poking away at the coals.

* * *

Annabeth made her way to Cabin One, and made sure that no one saw her slip inside. Locking the door behind her, she turned around and found her three other companions around her.

"Hey guys," she said enthusiastically, but receiving only nods of acknowledgment in return, as they were all preparing themselves for the conversation ahead of them.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we? Frank, help me out with this," Jason asked, moving to the back of Zeus' statue. Frank turned into a grizzly and moved next to him. Together, they pushed the statue forwards until it blocked the door. Jason knelt down and blew the dust away, revealing a trapdoor beneath. Pulling up the door, he let his friends go down first before slowing lowering himself down the ladder, pulling the trapdoor shut. The four of them made their way through a series of catacombs that spread across Long Island, following the symbols. They ended up in a cavern lit up by torches, and a screen of mist in front of them. They knelt down and spoke in unison, "Mistress, we are here."

The mist screen swirled until an image of three hooded figures appeared.

"So these are those half-bloods that have sided with us? They don't look like much," the hooded figure on the right said dismissively. Jason felt the anger inside him bubbling as he was insulted by the man.

"We have defeated the great Perseus Jackson and the Goddess Artemis. Who are you to say we are weak?" he snarled. The man on the left let out a burst of laughter.

"Who we are is of no concern to you, Grace. And you never really defeated Jackson. You fought him two on one and he was holding back at the time. Admit it, you're weak, all of you are," he scoffed.. The four half-bloods jumped up, furious and wanting nothing more than to rip their throats out.

"Now, now, play nice. They have successfully completed their task, and shall be rewarded soon enough," the woman in the middle, Gaia, said, calming them all down. "Now, what is the status of the gods?" she asked.

"They believe that the war is over, Mistress, and are currently making plans for celebration," Annabeth replied. Gaia and her companions snorted.

"Typical Olympians, they always assume, and that shall prove to be their downfall," the man on the right said.

"Anything else to report?" the man on the left asked, clearly itching to get rid of them.

"I do not answer to you," Jason snarled, but when he saw Gaia's glare, he relented. "My sister and cousin, Thalia and Nico, are suspicious of us. They believe Jackson is innocent, and think we are the traitors."

Gaia looked thoughtful. There was a awkward silence, where the two males and the four demigods glared at each other.

"You'll have to dispose of them then. Don't kill them though. Send them to Tartarus. Some of our monsters are in need of…ah… entertainment," she grinned devilishly. She moved to cut the connection, but stopped.

"Once they are out of the count, you can start executing your little plan. We'll further weaken those puny gods before mounting a final offensive," she said with glee, before finally cutting the connection.

The four demigods made their way back to Cabin One and pushed the statue over the trapdoor once more.

"So, how do we get them to go down the pit?" Leo asked. Annabeth smirked.

"Leave that to me. Athena always, ALWAYS, has a plan," she said proudly.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hazel asked for probably the thousandth time. Percy and Piper groaned.

"For the love of god, can you please stop asking? I've told you a thousand times and I'll tell you once more, no! Hell, I'm not even sure we're headed in the right direction!" Percy exclaimed.

Hazel grumbled under her breathe about stupid sons of Neptune, resulting in a slightly offended Percy and an amused Piper. Percy was about to retort when he heard the distinct sound of metal clashing on metal. He glanced at his companions before running towards the noise. When he arrived at the scene of battle, he saw a group of people, most likely demigods, facing off against three hooded figures. It was no contest. The demigods were clearly out of their league and were massacred by the hooded figures.

They twirled through the demigods, wielding their weapons with absolute precision. One wielded a sword, while the others held a pair of hunting knives each. With every stroke, another demigod bit the dust, until all but one was standing.

"Surrender," the figure holding the sword said, holding the demigod as sword point. The demigod was sweating buckets, but he gathered his courage and glared at the figures in defiance.

"Never! I will never betray O-" he was cut off when the figure thrust his sword into the demigod's neck. The demigod spluttered, blood pouring out when the blade was retracted. He fell to his knees, the life draining from his eyes.

Percy had seen enough. The demigod said he would never betray something starting with 'o'. Aside from Olympus, what else was there? So he assumed that the three figures were working for Gaia and Kronos.

He pulled out Riptide and yelled a battle cry, charging at the three figures with his companions. He went for the figure with the sword while Piper and Hazel took on the ones with the hunting knives. Percy slashed at the figure, but he parried and attempted a thrust. Percy sidestepped the attack and retaliated, only to be blocked. This continued for a while, attack and counterattack, with neither one of them able to land a blow on the other.

Piper and Hazel, however, were outmatched. However, instead of being killed, they were just knocked out by the figures, who then moved to help their companion against Percy.

Percy rolled under the slash of his opponent's sword, but before he could attempt a counterattack, he found himself ducking by instinct. He heard the swish of a blade as it whipped past, just inches above his head. He was prepared to attack his other attacker, when the sword-wielding figure pressed forward once more.

Percy found himself in a sticky situation. He was being attacked from three sides, and he only had one sword to use. He cursed, suddenly remembering the shield Tyson made for him. He slapped his wristwatch and watched it expand into a lightweight bronze shield once more. He raised it just in time to deflect a knife thrown at him by one of the figures. With the shield in hand, he now stood toe to toe with the three figures, reaching a stalemate.

Seeing that their attacks were not getting through, the two knife-wielders pulled back and sheathed their hunting knives. Percy was about to heave a sigh of relief, but it was stuck in his throat when he saw them whip out their bows.

They started firing arrows at speeds that would have made Artemis proud. Percy ducked behind his shield, listening to the arrows clang onto it. He missed the sight of the sword-wielder jabbing at him, but out of instinct he swayed slightly to the side, and the blade passed by, nicking his arm, drawing the first blood since their battle began. It was just a small cut, but it would turn out to be a heavy burden if the fight lasted any longer.

Percy smashed his shield against the swordsman, making him stumble back. He then spread his hands in front of him, and fire burst out of his palms, creating a wall of fire between him and his opponents, incinerating any arrows that were fired.

He ran over to his knocked out companions to check on them, and found Hazel coming to. She said something in a soft voice, and Percy had to bend down to hear.

"Idiot, blood is a liquid too," she murmured, before falling back into unconsciousness. Percy's eyes widened. He mentally berated himself for not thinking about this earlier. Leave it to a daughter of Pluto to tell a son of Poseidon what to do with his water powers. Reaching out with his senses out more, he felt the liquid in his companions, and then found his opponent's bodies, just as the wall of fire died down.

He concentrated on controlling their blood, and merely grunted when an arrow skimmed by his leg, drawing more blood. He made the blood in their bodies stay in place, and when he looked up, he found his opponents immobilized. Grinning slightly, he approached them wearily and relieved them of their weapons. After putting the weapons down, he reach out hesitantly and pulled down their hoods…

* * *

**A/N Ahh, another chapter done in three days, a new record for me:) Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! They mean a lot!**

**I will continue to accept OC submissions until the 28th. Either put them in the reviews or PM me. Please try to include their name, gender parent, weapon(s) of choice, abilities and patron.**

**And lastly, the vote is still up! Probably until mid-September! You can choose between Artemis or Piper. It seems impossible that the others will catch up, but if you want to vote for them, feel free:)**

**I don't know when I'll update next, but I'll post it as soon as possible. Peace:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy froze when he saw the faces behinds the hoods, as did they when they took a closer look at him. They stopped struggling against Percy's hold over them and stared at him like he was a little green Martian declaring to take over the world. As for Percy, he was so shocked that he let go of his control over their bodies involuntarily. Breaking out of their stupor, they stalked towards him, but he made no move to back away.

The three figures stopped several feet away from Percy and scrutinized him carefully, before rushing forward and engulfing him in a tight hug. However, they pulled away when they realized he wasn't hugging back.

"Um Percy? Percy? Hello? Anyone in there?" Bianca di Angelo shouted in his face while waving her hand frantically. Percy didn't even blink, instead keeping his eyes widened and mouth opened.

"Stupid boy! Don't you know it's rude to stare? Close your mouth before you catch flies!" Zoë Nightshade grumbled, seemingly annoyed at Percy, but she couldn't stop her lips from twitching as she looked at the only man she had ever come to respect.

As if on cue, a fly buzzed by and apparently decided to fly by Percy's mouth. Percy broke out of his statue-like state when he inhaled, sucking the fly down his throat. Eyes widening even more, he gagged and went into a coughing fit, trying to cough the fly back up, not noticing the two girls rolling on the floor laughing their heads off and Luke Castellan trying, but failing, to hold back a grin.

Zoë picked herself from the ground and walked over to Percy, giving him a big thump on the back. Percy spat out the fly and everyone watch as the glob sailed in a graceful arc, and landed with a small splat on Luke's forehead. Yelping out loud, he flicked the fly off before proceeding to wipe the saliva off, a look of horror on his face, leaving Bianca in more hysterics.

"Thanks a lot, Zoë," he huffed, shooting her a glare. Zoë responded with her own wolf glare, which was far more intense than his, causing him to flinch involuntarily. Smirking, Zoë turned back to face Percy. He eyed them once more, and promptly fainted.

"Zoë caught him before he could face-plant and gently lowered him to the ground, where he started drooling. Zoë whipped her hands away immediately ad started muttering about disgusting males under her breathe, setting off another round of laughter, and waking both Piper and Hazel.

Their eyes widened when they saw the three people standing over Percy's unconscious form and quickly leapt into a defensive stance, prepared to fight for their lives.

"Relax girls. We didn't hurt him, and we aren't going to hurt you. He just fainted when he saw our faces," Luke assured them, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Piper and Hazel looked at him warily, noticing that all their weapons were still sheathed. They lowered their guard and hesitantly walked over to the group.

"Don't forget he chocked on a fly," Bianca chortled, setting off yet another bout of laughter from the three of them, while Hazel and Piper just looked at them with confused expressions on their faces.

Zoë composed herself quickly and walked up to the two girls, who started to grow nervous.

"I want to ask both of you some questions. Firstly, who are you? Secondly, why are you down here with that Kelp Head?" she asked, gesturing to Percy.

"You first," Piper said nervously. She didn't know who she was dealing with and wanted to make sure they were not enemies.

"Fine, I'm Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, ex-lieutenant of the Hunt. As for why we're down here, I'll tell you when that Kelp Head wakes up. I don't want to repeat myself," Zoë said. Piper's eyes widened as she realized she was in the presence of the legendary hunter who accompanied Percy on one of his adventures, while Hazel just had a blank look.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes," Luke replied. When Piper heard the traitor's name, she made a move to pull her knife out, but Zoë stopped her.

"Don't. I may not trust him a lot, but he's on our side. Percy will understand. Trust me," she said, keeping a firm grip on Piper's arm. Piper nodded stiffly, but continued to eye the son of Hermes warily. Hazel looked even more confused.

"Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades," Bianca said. Hazel gasped.

"You're Nico's sister?" she asked, a hopeful expression on her face. Bianca nodded, and Hazel embraced her in a hug.

"Err, why are you hugging me?" Bianca asked, breaking out of the hug.

"Oh, sorry. I'm your half-sister, Hazel, daughter of Pluto. Yeah, it's pretty messed up at the moment, we'll tell you about it in a minute," Hazel replied, seeing Zoë's eyebrows shoot up. Bianca smiled and wrapped an arm around her sister.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite," Piper said. The others nodded, and Zoë asked Hazel what she meant when she said the world was messed up. Hazel looked to Piper, who nodded.

"So, the first thing you need to know is that the gods still keep their Roman aspects, and so they also have Roman demigods. As you can see, I'm one such demigod. We Roman demigods have a camp called Camp Jupiter in San Francisco. We are the reason you guys are told not to go there, just as we were told not to go to Manhattan, because whenever we meet up, we fight and the gods erase our memories. In the Second Titan War, while you Greeks were defending Olympus, we were attacking Othrys. Jason Grace, Thalia's full-blooded brother, killed Krios with some member of the legion, and we toppled Kronos' throne," Hazel told them, and they took the information surprisingly well. Piper took over.

"After the war, a new great prophecy was issued; this time about Gaia's rising and about the seven demigods that were key to stopping her. After a while, Percy went missing for around eight months, and in the end we found out he was taken by Hera. In that time, Jason was also taken from the Romans. He had his memory wiped and was sent to Camp Half-blood, while Percy was sent to Camp Jupiter. The gods planned to have them two unite both camps against Gaia. Jason was sent on quest to rescue Hera when she was captured with me and Leo, a son of Hephaestus, another member of the seven. Percy was to free Thanatos so that the monsters wouldn't reform on the stop. He went with Hazel and Frank, a son of Mars. The last member of the seven was Annabeth."

"Afterwards, the Greeks built a warship, the Argo 2, and sailed to Camp Jupiter. Everything was going well until an eidolon possessed Leo and made him fire at Camp J, so the Romans declared war on the Greeks. But everything is fine now, the gods assured the Romans that it was all Gaia's fault. The seven quickly left and headed for Rome, where Nico di Angelo was captured by some giants. Don't worry, Bianca, he's safe. Annabeth went on her own to find the Athena Parthenon, and ended up facing off with Arachne. She won, but Arachne managed to loop silk around her foot, and Annabeth was almost dragged into Tartarus alone. However, Percy let go of the ledge he was holding onto and fell with her."

"You have to know that this is the second time Percy's been in Tartarus. We don't know what happened the first time though; you'll have to ask Percy when he wakes up. Anyways, the rest of us went to the Doors of Death in Greece, which at the time was controlled by Gaia. We fought a lot of monsters there to take control of the Doors, and then Percy and Annabeth came out. We managed to close the Doors, but one of Percy's allies that he made in Tartarus had to stay behind to close it from the inside."

"We then made our way to the original Mt. Olympus, and we found most of the gods, and all the demigods, both Greek and Roman, assembled there waiting for us. So we fought Gaia's army, and we were winning, b-b- but we were," Piper faltered She was still hurting, feeling broken because Jason betrayed her. Zoë put a comforting arm around her, whispering soothing words into her ears, while Bianca did the same to Hazel. Piper took in a deep breathe, and was about to continue when she was interrupted by a load groan. They turned around to find Percy sitting up, rubbing his eyes. His eyes landed on them, and they shot wide open.

"Zoë! Bianca! Luke! Why are you all down here in Tartarus? How are you alive?" he demanded, burning with curiosity. Zoë laughed.

"I see you have not changed, Percy. We'll move on to our story later. We want to know why you of all people are down here. Piper just got up to the final battle in Greece," she said. At the mention of Greece, Percy's eyes darkened and started to emit a green glow. The ground started to shake and dust drifted down from the ceiling. Seeing that her friend was about to lose control, Piper immediately went over and wrapped Percy in a hug, whispering comforting words into his ear, just as Zoë had done to her.

After Percy calmed down, he continued with the story, even though he didn't really want to think about _her_ betrayal.

"The three of us were betrayed by the others. They caught us by surprise and disarmed us, along with Artemis. Gaia then sucked us down into a cavern where we met Kronos. He told us how the two wars were just a scam, and that the real one has not begun. The wars were just to weaken the gods. After Kronos left, Rhea came secretly and blessed us. The four of us then started to escape. On the way, we met up with Iapetus. Last time I fought him, I dragged him into the Lethe, so I thought his memories were still gone, so I trusted him. He flashed us out of the maze, then Artemis flashed us to Olympus. Then, Iapetus showed his true colours and made Dionysus fade, and flashed away."

"Zeus asked Artemis if we were guilty, and some force on her mind made her say yes. I know that because I saw the conflicted look on her face. So we were accused of treachery, and got blasted down to Tartarus," Percy finished bitterly. Zoë and Bianca comforted him, knowing how much love he had for Annabeth, while Luke was shocked that the Annabeth he helped to raise was working for the enemy. Luke never truly did work for Kronos. He was locked away in his own mind, possessed by Kronos from the very beginning. He was forced to watch as he killed many of his friends during the duration of the war, unable to tell people the truth, even before his death.

"Moving on. I don't want to talk about those traitors anymore. How did you guys get here? Zoë, you're supposed to be in the sky! Luke, Bianca, you two are supposed to be enjoying Elysium!" Percy exclaimed.

"It's not Elysium for us demigods anymore," Luke said bitterly, staring at the ground. Percy opened his mouth to ask another question, but he was stopped by Zoë.

"Percy, just listen to the whole story first. You can ask us questions later, so please stop, you're acting like a son of Athena," she said exasperated. Percy scowled while the others laughed at his expense.

"One day in Elysium, a bunch of monsters came in and started dragging away demigods from the past two wars. Silena, Beckendorf, Ethan, the whole lot. We were all thrown down to Tartarus. They brought us to a huge arena, and the monsters took turns taking revenge on us for their defeat. They tortured us-" Luke was cut of when Percy stood up abruptly, his eyes erupting into green flames, making the others step back.

"Where are they," Percy snarled, furious that his dead friends were not getting what they deserved. He wanted to kill all those monsters slowly and painfully, watch as the life leave their eyes once and for all, making them fade into oblivion.

"I'm sorry, Percy, but the-the-they're gone, we only just managed to escape before it was our turn," Luke whispered, looking down shamefully. Percy spun around to face them, eyes blazing.

"What do you mean, gone?" he spat out, anger building by the second. Luke paled, but steeled his nerves.

"They just… cease to exist. Their souls were destroyed by hellfire after the monsters had their fun. Only one being on earth is capable of summoning it," he said, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

Percy was about to let loose his anger, but was able to rein it in when he realized who it was that they were also up against.

"Tartarus," he said, and the temperature instantly fell several degrees. Percy slumped down onto the ground once more. Now they had two Primordial and a hell lot of Titans and Giants to fight.

Zoë contemplated whether to tell him the rest, and finally decided that it was best to get all the bad information out at once.

"That's not all, Percy. Ouranos has been in liege with Gaia from the beginning. The souls sent to the heavens had to pledge their loyalty or be tortured. I found out that the bastards Heracles and Orion joined him. When I refused, they tied me to a bed and-" Zoë faltered, tears leaking out of her eyes. Percy realized what she meant, and quickly wrapped her in a hug. She cried into his chest while he did his best to comfort her, knowing how important maidenhood was to a hunter of Artemis.

"You'll have your revenge, Zoë. I promise," he whispered, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. They nodded in agreement, anger swirling in their eyes. Percy looked up, his eyes bursting into flames.

"I don't care if we do it today, tomorrow, or ten years later. All of those bastards and their bitches will pay for what they have done. I won't rest until we find and kill them all painfully. This I swear, I swear it on the Styx."

* * *

Nico fell, asleep before he even hit the ground. He had just shadow-traveled thirty hunters including their wolves and falcons to Camp Half-blood from the opposite coast. Even with all his skill and stamina, the task proved to be too energy draining for him.

The hunters laughed at him, throwing insults like 'weak boy' around. Thalia held back a chuckle. Even though he had somewhat gained their respect, the only acceptable male in their eyes is still the one and only Perseus Jackson. Like her, they didn't believe that Percy would betray them, instead saying that Jason was a power-hungry and arrogant boy like his half-brother Heracles, and that Annabeth had somehow followed the male path. They were shocked when they learnt from Nico that she had cheated on Percy with Jason, and decided to avenge Percy through what they do the best- pranking the campers.

Thalia was very angry at Annabeth for betraying and cheating on her brother in everything but blood, and became a huge contributor to the pranks.

"Atlanta, please inform Chiron of our arrival. Phoebe, take these mechanical spiders and dump them in the Athena cabin. If possible, hide them in the shower stalls. Diana, take two hunters and do the usual with the Apollo cabin. Sophie, do the usual to the Ares cabin, and take a hunter wit you. As for the rest of you, settle in and make our cabin nice and comfy. I have a feeling we're going to be staying here a while. I have a little present for Death Breath over here," she said, grinning evilly. Most hunters groaned at the thought of being near the male campers, while the others immediately dashed off gleefully to pull the pranks.

Thalia knelt down next to Nico and pulled out the bottle of water of salt water he had in case he ever saw Percy hurt. She poured it all over Nico's head, drenching him from head to toe. The water ran down his body and spread out around him. Thalia took a few steps back and used her powers as a daughter of Zeus to summon a very small bolt of lightning, hitting the puddle of water. Nico jerked up, eyes shooting open. He tried to move but found that he was completely paralyzed. He locked eyes with Thalia and gave her his fiercest glare, but she wasn't fazed.

""Now that you're awake, you should really move away unless you want to become a target," Thalia said, laughing, before walking away, completely ignoring Nico's curses when he realized he was right in the middle of the archery range.

She headed for the Poseidon cabin to visit Victoria. She knew how close Percy and Vic were, and that he going to Tartarus would have hit her really hard. During the war, Percy talked to her about Vic joining the hunt. He only saw her once when the gods sent him back to camp to deal with the Romans, and they had bonded really quickly.

Approaching the door, Thalia raised her hand to knock but stopped when she thought she heard a distant scream. She listened carefully, but didn't hear anything else. Putting it off as paranoia, she knocked on the door and waited, but no one came to the door. Frowning slightly, she made to knock again, but stopped when she heard a scream again. She was sure she hadn't imagined it. Following the origins of the sound, she found herself walking towards the beach, but to her surprise she found it empty. She turned around to leave when she heard the scream much louder.

Climbing carefully over a pile of rocks, she found herself at the edge of a small yet thick cluster of trees. After several minutes of pushing past branches and cussing under her breath, she emerged to find herself at the edge of a small clearing, and what she saw made her blood boil.

Frank had transformed into a bear and used his paws to hold Vic's hands down, who was only in a bikini, while Jason and Leo were groping her body. To make it worse, Annabeth was sitting nearby laughing at the scene in front of her. Thalia stood there; frozen for a moment, but the sound of Jason undoing his belt clasp brought her back to her senses. She snapped.

She used her powers to summon a huge bolt of lightning, blasting Annabeth back and making her unconscious. She pulled out her spear and Aegis, and stabbed Frank's paws before anyone knew what was happening. He instantly transformed back into a human, blood pouring out of his hands and feet. She turned to find both Jason and Leo ready for her, Jason holding his own spear while Leo pulled out two hammers from his tool belt and set them on fire.

"I thought better of all of you! How could you do this disgusting act? She's only fifteen!" she glared at them, pushing Vic behind her.

"Calm down, sis. We were only having some fun, and you can't deny she has a great body," Jason replied, still eyeing Vic. Thalia allowed her anger to take over, and charged. She thrust her spear at Jason, managing to nick his shoulder. He growled in anger, swiping his spear across her feet. Thalia jumped to evade it, only to find herself flying backwards when Leo slammed his war hammers onto Aegis. She crashed into a tree, momentarily winded, but quickly stood back up. Realizing that there was some distance between them, she quickly motioned for Vic to hide behind a tree before pulling out her bow and letting loose a barrage of arrows.

Since none of the two had shields, they were forced to dodge and twirl to evade her arrows, unable to get close to her. Jason let out a roar of anger when an arrow hits is leg. He ripped it out and threw it aside, before raising his hands and floating in the air.

Thalia smirked, knowing that Jason just gave her an advantage. She let loose another barrage of arrows at Jason. Since he was in the air, he lost much of his maneuverability and most of the arrows found their mark. He lost his concentration and tumbled onto the ground.

"Lesson number one, brother. Never fly when you're up against someone shooting arrows, especially if you're just controlling air currents," she taunted. Jason jumped up, his pride wounded. Thalia was about to shoot another volley of arrows, when she was smashed by Leo's hammers again. Without the shield this time, her body took the brunt of the blow. She flew backwards and skidded on the forest floor, leaving a trail. Just as she was about to get up, she felt an invisible force pushing her down. She looked more closely, and realized it was an invisible Annabeth. Annabeth took off her cap to reveal her foot on Thalia's chest and a knife at her throat.

"Now Thals, is that the way you greet your _best_ friend?" she asked, smirking. Thalia would have made a rude retort if she didn't a blade pressing against her throat.

Leo walked towards a tree and dragged Vic out, a hand clamped over her mouth. Jason popped a block of ambrosia in his mouth, his wounds healing.

"Now that we have another girl here, we can have some more fun!" Jason said, scanning Thalia's body like a prize he had just won.

"I'm your sister, you dirty bastard! That's incest!" Thalia cried out.

"My dear sister, I'm think I'd choose the much hotter daughter of Poseidon over you. However, Leo here…" he trailed off and took Vic from Leo, who walked over. Thalia locked eyes with Annabeth.

"You're just going to let your little man-whore have fun with another girl? What kind of girlfriend are you?" she asked incredulously. Annabeth looked shocked for a second, but quickly covered it up.  
"Spying doesn't get you anywhere-" she was cut off when shadows were wrapped around her mouth, hand and legs. Thalia looked around to find the others in the same situation and saw Nico in the trees, a look of rage on his face. She quickly made her way over to Vic, who was about to lose her innocence.

"Are you okay?" Thalia asked, concern clearly shown on her face. Vic nodded, before running over to Nico and hugging him.

"Thanks for rescuing me," she said, nuzzling into his chest. Nico could only nod, stunned. He lost concentration for just a second and the shadow covering Annabeth's mouth dissolved.

"Mother!" she screamed to the heavens. A streak of light came down from the sky and the Goddess Athena. She took one look at her bound daughter before blasting Thalia, Nico and Vic with godly energy.

"No! It's not Vic's fault! Call the council!" Annabeth shouted. Thalia and Nico looked at her incredulously while Athena summoned the others. They quickly turned around to Vic and gasped when they saw her eyes glazed over.

Vic was blasted by godly energy when she felt a presence enter her mind. She tried to put up a fight but was no match for the presence. She ended up locked in her own mind, only able the watch and unable to do anything.

"What's going on, Annabeth?" Athena asked.

"Thalia was holding Vic down and Nico was going to rape her. Me, Frank, Jason and Leo tried to stop them but Nico held us with shadows," Annabeth said.

"Is this true, Vic?" Poseidon asked, his anger brewing. Vic could only watch herself nod, and she broke down, knowing that Thalia and Nico would think that she betrayed them. To his surprise, she saw Nico mouth, "we know it's not you."

Zeus sighed, before turning to the duo.

"I expected nothing from the death spawn. They're nothing but trouble. But you, my daughter, are a disgrace. I expected better from you. For your crimes, you shall go to Tartarus." Zeus blasted them with his master bolt, and the last thing they saw was Annabeth's smirking face.

* * *

"You really think that I'm a fool, don't you," Kronos snarled, swiping his scythe across the kneeling figure before him, creating a gash on her chest, and golden ichor dripped out.

"You were easy too easy to deceive. After you betrayed me once, do you think I would trust you so easily again? Metis devised a trap, and you fell for it," he shouted, stabbing her in the thigh.

"Now, you will pay for your treachery millennia ago and your attempted treachery this time. Goodbye, and do enjoy the Void," Kronos spat, slicing his blade across her neck, disembodying her. He sat on his throne, watching as her body flicker, before fading into oblivion.

* * *

Percy, Piper, Hazel, Zoë, Bianca and Luke were making their way around Tartarus, hoping to find an exit, when suddenly, three of them fell to their knees.

"Percy! What's wrong?" Zoë asked, dashing over to his side. Percy shook his head.

"I just- feel weak- and I can't- feel Rhea's- blessing anymore," he said, gasping for air. He looked to the other two and they nodded in confirmation.

"Why- would it- suddenly go away?" Hazel asked, leaning onto Bianca for support. All eyes turned to Zoë, as she lived in the mystical world far longer than any of them.

"There are only two reasons. Either the person who blessed you took the blessing away, or they've…faded," she said the last part in a whisper.

* * *

"Damn it, Nico! I'm so going to kill those bastards when I see them again," Thalia shouted. Nico could only groan in reply, as Thalia had landed heavily on top of him.

"Where are we anyways?" she asked, looking around. Nico took in their surroundings, but before he could form his reply, someone, or something, spoke up.

"What's this? Two more demigods? My brother would be pleased!"

Nico spun to the side and found himself face to face with Krios, who was smiling manically. He felt a blow to his head, and all he saw was darkness.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done! This chapter is slighter darker than the others, but it works so...yeah. Don't like it, then sorry, but there probably won't be anything else like this**

**Okay, so I've decided on the pairing already, so thanks for all your reviews and PMs about it. And other than Percy and his future interest (not gonna reveal it yet) I'm decided to...ah...experiment on some other pairings:)**

**So school starts soon so I might not be able to upload as much...but we'll see, I write whenever I can. I need some time to further devise the plot though**

**To reply to some peoples PMs, the characters may be OOC, but I need it for the story so I'll apologize in advance:)**

**Finally, please review! Like it? Hate it? Want something to happen? Tell me! Peace:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy woke up to the sound of metal clashing on metal. His eyes immediately shot open as he took in the scene in front of him. Bianca and Zoë were backed up against a wall, firing arrow after arrow into the seemingly endless waves of monsters. Piper was charmspeaking the monsters into dropping their weapons, or at least lowering them, allowing Luke and Hazel to cut through them with relative ease.

"Don't just stand there! Come over and help us!" Zoë shouted, seeing that Percy had finally woken up. That boy could sleep through just about anything. She smiled when she saw Percy pull out Riptide, and was confident that she made the right choice in giving the blade to him. There was no other hero worthy of such a fine blade.

Zoë was shook back into reality when she heard an arrow whistle past her, missing her ear by mere inches. She quickly located the source of the arrow, before snapping of a shot of her own, watching with grim satisfaction as pierced the head of the offending empousai.

Percy whirled through the monster's ranks, Riptide a fiery arc of pure destruction. He had set the blade on fire, giving any monster it got close to a burn in a matter of seconds. He stabbed a hellhound in the chest and watched as it dissolved into golden dust. Then, not knowing what instinct prompted him to do it, he dropped to his knees so fast that he grazed them. A vicious hiss split the air directly above him a second later and his mouth went dry after he realized how close to death he had been.

Climbing back onto his feet, he scanned the cavern and spotted a whole battalion of empousai archers lurking near the back, half hidden by the shadows. He snapped his fingers, summoning a fireball. He was just about to launch it when a cry of pain broke his concentration. He whirled around, the flame dissipating, and saw Piper on her knees, an arrow embedded in her stomach.

"Hazel! Get her behind that pillar over there. Get Zoë to pull the arrow out. She'll know what to do. Luke and I will cover you," Percy shouted. He turned to face the archers, not even waiting for Hazel to respond. A loud hissing sound caught his attention, and he looked up, barely able to make out the flight of the arrows, perfectly camouflaged against the ceiling, as they arced up towards the retreating bodies of his friends. Closing his eyes, he felt the power Hestia gave him in his body, waiting patiently to be released. Taking in a deep breath, he raised both his hands, and a wall of blue flames burst into life, burning all the arrows save one into crisp.

Using Percy as a launch pad, Luke stepped onto his hands and flipped into the air. Backbiter flashed once in the dim light, and Luke landed gracefully on the ground, the two halves of the arrows clattering down on either side of him.

"Luke! Get the archers," Percy shouted, beads of sweat rolling down his face as he struggled to hold the fire wall. Luke nodded once, and pulled out a ruler from his pocket. Holding it in his hands, he closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he was equipped with lightweight war shield, perfect for deflecting arrows. He laughed manically, and launched himself into the archers.

Seeing that they were distracted, Percy let the fire wall down and summoned a piece of ambrosia. Stuffing it down his throat, he pressed a button on his watch, and it expanded into the upgraded shield Tyson gave him after the original was damaged beyond repair by the manticore. Setting the shield on fire, he threw it like a Frisbee, watching with satisfaction as it knocked the heads of three empousai, giving Luke some breathing room. Pulling out Riptide once more, Percy leapt into the fray, working his way towards Luke.

Zoë stood up from Piper's body, her hands covered in blood. She had managed to pull the arrow out and stem the flow of blood, but Piper had lost a lot of blood and was as pale as a ghost. After handing her a big square of ambrosia and a flask of nectar, Zoë told Hazel to look after Piper while she and Bianca went to help Percy. Stepping out from behind the pillar, she saw Bianca sitting casually on a rock, her bow out, sniping any monster that tried to attack Luke and Percy from behind. When she noticed Zoë, a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes.

"About time you came over! I want to have a archery contest. The person who gets the most kills from now on wins," Bianca stated, snapping off another shot without looking and hitting a Cyclopes square in the eye.

Zoë thought it over and slowly nodded. Taking out her bow, she pulled back on the bowstring and took aim at a pair of dracaena. The arrow passed cleanly through both their heads, and they burst into golden dust.

"Let's up the stakes, B. The winner gets to ask one thing of the loser," Zoë smirked, already thinking about what she wanted the younger girl to do. Bianca paled slightly when she saw the look on Zoë's face, but she steeled her nerves and agreed to the terms.

The two girls stopped talking and concentrated on the horde of enemies. Percy's fires lit up the cavern, giving the two of them enough light to take aim. They both started shooting at speeds that could almost rival Artemis' and each of those arrows hit their mark.

Luke stabbed Backbiter through a telekhine, and whipped his blade around and sliced a hellhound into ribbons. He felt himself tiring, and was sure that Percy was tired as well. No matter how skilled they are, or how much endurance they had, they had a limit like anyone else.

He felt a strange sensation, and turned around to be slammed back a couple feet by a Cyclopes. Luke crumbled to the ground in a daze as the Cyclopes towered over him, gloating. It raised its club, and Luke watched as it went higher and higher. In any moment, it would begin its downward path, effectively cracking Luke's skull into two.

But he his confusion, it continued to rise, going past the point where the Cyclopes should have started its killing blow. The Cyclopes slowing toppled backwards, arms still above his head, and Luke saw the cause of its death. The Cyclopes dissolved into golden dust, and a pure black arrow clattered to the ground, one of Bianca's. He quickly shot her a smile and jumped back into battle, completely oblivious to the fact that she was blushing.

Percy knew they couldn't hold on any longer. Any moment now, they would be overwhelmed. He decided to take a risk, even though it might mean weakening him for a while. He gathered the water around him, letting it run over his body and giving him the pick-me-up he needed. Feeling more energized, he shouted for the others to return to the pillar. Once he made sure they were relatively safe, he took in a deep breathe and closed his eyes.

The ground started to shake. At first, it was just a slight tremble, but it slowly grew stronger and stronger, knocking the monsters off their feet. Cracks appeared on the ground, and one by one the monsters started falling into them, dropping to the deeper levels of Tartarus. Once the last monster dropped down the abyss, Percy closed the cracks and stopped the earthquake, and slumped onto the ground, tired from his exertion. His eyelids started feeling really heavy, and he slowly drifted into Morpheus' realm.

* * *

"Masters, Thalia and Nico are now in Tartarus. We have succeeded," Jason said, his head bowed down. The other three knelt next to him in similar positions. Needless to say, they were all shocked when they learnt that Ouranos and Tartarus were the two hooded figures in their previous conversation. Jason vaguely remembered insulting one of them, and hoped that they wouldn't remember.

"Of course we know! They fell into Tartarus! Tartarus here knows whenever someone goes into his pit," Ouranos said, rolling his eyes.

"Would you like to see how they're doing?" Tartarus asked, grinning evilly. Jason hesitated, not knowing if he really wanted to know what he had put them up to. However, Annabeth nodded her head eagerly. She wanted to take the chance and gloat at Thalia, taking revenge on all those times that Thalia said that she was stronger.

Tartarus waved his hands, and another screen of mist appeared in the room Jason was in. It shimmered, and slowly came into focus. Jason had to hold back a gasp.

Thalia was tied to a pillar in what seemed like a Roman Coliseum. She was dressed in rags, exposing a lot of skin. Her eyes were blackened and swollen, and blood was dripping from the left eye. She had numerous cuts and scratches on her body, but what stuck out the most was the word 'retribution' that was etched on her left arm. The skin around it was still red and raw, and blood oozed from the wound. There were multiple stamps on her right arm, but the words were too small to make out.

A boy came into view, sauntering up to Thalia. He stood in front of her, and started to untie her legs. Thalia's eyes shot open, and she started thrashing around. The boy undid the last knot, before taking a step back and removing his belt buckles. He ripped of the rest of Thalia's rags, and pulled both her legs up, spreading them wide apart…

Once the foul deed was done, the boy pulled something out from his pocket and proceeded to stamp it onto Thalia's right arm. When he pulled away, a new ink blob, identical to the others, could be seen. He then turned around and left. Jason managed to have a glimpse at his face. Octavian.

When he joined Gaia, he found that Octavian had always been a double agent for Kronos and Gaia. The two of them slowly steadily grew closer, getting along well with each other due to their lusts for power. Jason was therefore not angry at all when he realized that it was Octavian who did that to his sister.

"Where's Nico?" Leo asked, only just realizing that the little goth was nowhere to be seen. Tartarus waved his hand once more, and the mist dissipated.

"He's currently spending some quality time with Iapetus. Something about 'Bob' and 'payback'," he replied.

"Now, back to business. Even with their best fighters gone, there are still some strong fighters around. You have to eliminate them. I'm not taking any chances," Gaia stated firmly, while the other two Primordial nodded their consent.

"We will not fail you," the four of them said together, their heads bowed. Gaia nodded, and the connection was cut off.

"So who are these demigods that will need to be taken care of?" Frank asked, itching to be able to fight in his animal forms.

"They're probably the champions of different gods. And don't worry, I know most of them. This should be a walk in the part," Annabeth boasted her mind formulating plans to take them down without arousing suspicion.

* * *

As soon as he drifted off to sleep, Percy was immediately whisked into a demigod dream. He found himself on the outskirts of Camp Half-blood. He sucked in a breath as he took in the place he has never seen in ages, since his abduction by Hera. Walking past the strawberry fields and deeper into the heart of camp, Percy looked around, and realized that huge changes were made in the camp. Instead of just the cabins for children of the gods, there were five huge buildings located on the opposite side of the lake. But something was different about these buildings. The architecture was completely different. As he looked closer, he spotted two people in purple t-shirts and imperial gold weapons step out of a building. With a start, he realized that those were Roman legionnaires, and figured that they two camps had probably combined.

Percy headed for the Poseidon cabin, wanting to see his sister even though he couldn't talk to her. He walked right through the door, and immediately saw his sister sitting on his bed, holding something in her hands. Walking over to her, he realized it was a picture he had taken with her the night before the final battle began, with the sea, stars and the moon in the background.

"Big brother, I wish you were here with me right now. I feel so alone. Annabeth and the others got everyone to hate me, just because I know the truth. I know she'll probably get rid of me soon, like she got rid of you, Thalia and Nico… I don't know what to do! I'm sc-scared big brother," she said softly, tears rolling down her cheek.

Percy wanted nothing more than to wrap his arm around her, to comfort her, but he couldn't… or could he? He quickly looked around, and grinned when he spotted the salt water fountain in the corner. He willed some of the water up. The noise made Vic look up, and he stumbled back in surprise when she saw the water.

Taking the chance, Percy spelled out what he wanted to say.

_I'm here, sister._

Vic's eyes widened as she stared in the words in disbelief.

"But how? Zeus blasted you to Tartarus! And why can't I see you?" she asked.

_I'm having a demigod dream at the moment, but I can hear what you say. So, what did you mean by Nico and Thalia?_

Vic smiled slightly. Her brother was always there for her. Quickly, she recounted what happened that day to Percy, even what happened to her mind and how she betrayed the both of them. Once she was done, she felt miserable. Thalia would never trust her again.

Percy snarled. Mnemosyne! She was the cause of all his trouble. She took over Artemis, and did the same to his sister. But what disgusted him the most was the fact that the people who he used to be friends with would try to take advantage of his sister. They would have Hades to pay when he found them.

"Percy, are you still here? I don't know what to do!" Vic cried out, not wanting her brother to leave that early.

_Just stay safe, baby sister. I don't want to lose you as well._

"But how? They're going to come after me soon! I know it, and I can't fight off all four of them!" she exclaimed. Percy thought for it, before coming up with an idea.

_"Go to the hunters. They will protect you, and they will believe you. Thalia was their lieutenant and they know that she would not just stand if a maiden was at risk. When Artemis wakes up, tell her everything. She'll understand._

"But I don't know where they are, big brother. They left camp a few days ago," Vic sighed dejectedly.

_There's a spot in the woods that only the hunters know about. Thalia brought me there once. They're probably there right now._

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, and Percy stood up immediately.

"Victoria, come out now! You have been charged of treason against to gods. You are required on Olympus," Annabeth shouted from the outside, banging the door once more.

_Go to their secret spot, Vic. It's further past ours, behind the giant oak. I'll hold off these guys and come join you later. Climb out of the window in the bathroom. GO!_

Vic was spurred into action. He quickly whispered her thanks, and quickly grabbed the sword-bracelet that Percy and Tyson had made for her. Slipping the photo into her pocket, she headed for the bathroom, opening the window as quietly as possible. Just as she slipped out, the cabin door was blasted back by a blot of lightning. When the dust cleared, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Frank and Reyna stepped into the room.

"Damn, she's not in here! Lady Gaia will not be pleased if we don't bring her to them," Reyna said nervously. Percy scowled. So Reyna was in league with them all along! How many of his 'friends' were working for the enemy?

"No, she's in here. She's just hiding. Look at the water on the floor. She's been practicing recently," Annabeth said, her eyes darting around the room. Unknown to them, Percy had done this on purposed, leading them on a wild goose chase in the cabin while Vic was far away.

With a flick of his hand, the water blasted out of the saltwater fountain, covering them in icy cold water. Percy willed the water to freeze, trapping them under a thick layer of ice. _Just what Khione would do_, Percy thought grimly. He sprinted out of the cabin and made for the forest.

Vic looped around the maple tree, and to her surprise, she found a dozen silver huntress tents located right behind it. She quickly drew the attention of a huntress, who alerted the others. Soon, they formed a loose semi-circle around Vic. Phoebe was about to confront her when she saw the tears rolling down her cheek. Her eyes softened, and she motioned for everyone to return to their duties, and told Atlanta to find somewhere with more privacy. Phoebe then wrapped a comforting arm around Vic, leading her to the spot Atlanta had chosen.

"Who did this to you, young one? Was it a boy?" Phoebe asked slightly.

"Yes… well no, not really. It's the camp and the new gods," Vic sniffled. Phoebe scowled slightly at the mention of the camp, but was confused as to why she mentioned the four new gods. She asked Vic to explain after sitting down next to Atlanta. Vic took in a deep breath, and told them what happened to Thalia. She told them how she had betrayed her, but against her own will.

"But who had the power to influence you? And how do you know of this place anyways?" Phoebe asked. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to believe this girl.

"I don't know. My brother said that he'll be here soon. He'll explain everything. He was the one who told me to come here," Vic said. Phoebe's and Atlanta's eyes widened in alarm.

"Who is this brother of yours? How does he know of this place?" Atlanta demanded.

"My brother is Percy Jackson, and he knows because Thalia brought him here once." Phoebe let out a gasp.

"Impossible! He is in Tartarus! How did you talk to him?" she asked harshly.

"He was having a demigod dream, and he came to me, and I talked to him while he responded using water to form words."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Atlanta asked, suspicion in her eyes.

_ I'm right here._

Phoebe's mouth fell open while Atlanta fell back, even though she was sitting. They looked around wildly, trying to spot Percy.

_It's no use. I'm having a dream. You can't see me._

Phoebe sighed. Even though she hated all males, she, along with all the hunters, knew that Percy was the only honorable and trustworthy man in the world. His actions spoke for himself.

"Explain then," she demanded.

_It was the work of Mnemosyne. I don't know if you noticed Artemis' face during my trial, but I saw that she looked conflicted._

Phoebe nodded. She had noticed the look on her Mistress' face.

_Mnemosyne influenced Artemis, and did the same to my sister. As to why, I will tell you later, but first, I need you to enlist my sister into the hunt._

Phoebe and Atlanta shared a look, and both nodded slightly. Atlanta called a hunter over to them and told her to get Vic some clothes and weapons. However, vic would only become a full huntress when Artemis woke up.

After sending Vic away, they turned to look at the floating blob of water once more.

_Before I tell you anything, you must make sure no one else knows. The only other person who can know is Artemis, when she wakes up. She was there with me, so she'll understand. But don't tell anyone else. I need you to promise me._

Their eyes narrowed, but they nodded anyways.

_Everything was a hoax. Kronos has not fallen yet and neither has Gaia or the Giants. The previous two wars were just to weaken us before they launch the final blow together._

Atlanta gasped. She had really thought that they had won.

_Jason, Leo, Frank Reyna and Annabeth are traitors. They are helping Kronos and Gaia, and they're sending innocent demigods to Tartarus._

It was Phoebe's turn to gasp. It wasn't surprising that the three boys went over to the enemy, but the fact that two girls were leading them made her feel disgusted. Girls were not supposed to be power-hungry.

_It gets worse. Tartarus and Ouranos will aid their sister in the war._

"We have to warn the Olympians!" Atlanta cried.

_NO! Or else the traitors will find out you know, and they will not stop until you are no longer a threat. Now that Thalia is gone, Zeus will listen to Jason above all others. Wait for Artemis to wake up, and tell her. She's our only hope now._

Atlanta wanted to argue, but she knew that he made sense. No mater how skilled the hunters were, all it took was a blast from Zeus' bolt and they'd all be dead.

_I'm waking up, I have to go soon… I can't believe I forgot her! Go, find Hestia! Tell her as well! She needs to know what's happening. But don't let her tell the others yet. Let Artemis and Hestia decide together what to do. One more thing, its my fault they both died, but I've found them, and I'll bring them back. I owe it to all of you hunters._

The blob of water fell onto the floor, leaving the huntresses confused.

"Do you think we can trust him? And what did he mean?" Atlanta asked.

"I don't know, but we can trust him. I know it. Come on, let's go find Lady Hestia," Phoebe replied. She told Diana, another hunter, to take charged, before taking off for Olympus with Atlanta.

* * *

Percy woke up slowly, feeling a weight on his chest. He looked up and saw Piper sitting cross-legged next to him, her head resting on his chest. He did his best to remain still, trying not to awake Piper, but being an ADHD demigod does not help much in that department.

Piper yawned and lifted her head, shook into consciousness by Percy's constant fidgeting. She looked up and found him staring back at her. She blushed when she realized the position they were recently in, but covered it by shouting, "Percy! You're awake!"

The other demigods woke up immediately and started fussing over him.

"Are you alright?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Stupid boy, you almost killed yourself!"

"Enough! I'm not dead, and the monsters are gone. I don't see what the problem is," he stated calmly. The others blushed slightly when they realized they were over-reacting, and stopped pestering him.

"So, tell me, when was the last time you all ate?" Percy asked. As if on cue, Luke's stomach rumbled loudly, setting off a round of laughter while he grinned sheepishly.

"Um… A turkey sandwich, sausage roll, some mash potatoes with gravy, buffalo wings, bagels, mac and cheese, and some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and…" Zoë trailed off when she noticed the others giving her incredulous looks.

"What? I'm hungry, okay? Take battle took a lot out of me!" she exclaimed indignantly. The others just continued to stare at her. She went for her bow as was about to notch an arrow when they burst into laughter. Percy shook his head and snapped his fingers, summoning the food Zoë wanted.

The aroma wafted through the others' noses and they immediately started bombarding Percy with orders while Zoë sat to one side, watching them in amusement.

Halfway through the meal, Zoë noticed that Percy was spacing out. He looked troubled and was in deep thought. She scooted over next to him.

"I never knew you could think! In fact, I never knew you had a brain!" she said playfully. Percy turned his head and looked at her ruefully.

"Hey, I use my brain all the time…well maybe sometimes…or actually I just follow my instincts," he said, setting off another round of laughter.

"I rest my case," Zoë said smugly, "But what are you thinking about anyways?"

"It's troubling. I never knew they'd be up to something like this," Percy half-muttered to himself.

"Who's up to what?" Zoë asked, curious to know what would make the brainless son of Poseidon think so much.

"It's nothing, just go back to your meal," Percy said dismissively.

"Perseus Jackson! You tell me right this instant what is going on or I'll personally castrate you and feed you your ow-"

"Okay! I'll tell you! The rest of you should come over too, it concerns all of us," Percy replied, a serious expression on his face. The others quickly walked over and sat in a loose circle, looking at Percy expectantly.

"Nico and Thalia are in Tartarus. They were framed by the four, said to have attempted to rape my sister," Percy spat. Luke and Bianca looked murderous, Piper and Hazel started crying. As for Zoë, she didn't share that much of a connection with any of those people, so she took it upon herself to comfort the twp heart-broken girls.

Percy continued to glare at the ground until Bianca walked over and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry Percy. I'm sure she's safe in the hunt now," Bianca said quietly. Percy looked up at her, and she saw the anger swirling in his eyes. He nodded once and turned to Hazel and Piper.

"I'm sorry, but if I ever lay my eyes on any of them again, I'm going to kill them," he said firmly. Hazel just nodded glumly, and Piper stared deep into his eyes.

"It's best for all of us that way. He's no longer the boy I fell in love with anymore. If you want, I can help you with Annabeth as well," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Percy nodded, not trusting himself to speak. After a while of silence, Luke jumped to his feet. The others looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not staying here when Thalia and Nico are out there! We have to look for them. I owe it to them," Luke said, determination in his eyes. Percy immediately stood up as well. He felt shameful. While Thalia and Nico were probably suffering somewhere in Tartarus, he was just drowning himself in his sorrows.

"Let's go," Percy said, and he walked off in the direction the monsters came form.

* * *

Nico gritted his teeth as the whip cracked against his back. He would not give Iapetus the pleasure of hearing him cry out. Thalia was chained to a pillar nearby, forced to watch as one of her best friends were tortured right before her eyes. She cried out every time Nico was hit, hating herself for not being able to do anything.

Suddenly, Thalia felt herself falling onto the ground. She landed in a heap quite noisily, but Iapetus was too caught up in torturing Nico that he didn't notice. Thalia picked up a chain and took a closer look. It was clean cut, not what you would expect from a chain that broke apart.

Feeling someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and saw a sight that brought joy to her heart but sent a chill down her spine.

Percy Jackson stood there, Riptide in hand, a murderous look on his face. He motioned for Thalia to keep quiet, and tossed her a ring. Thalia looked at it confused. Percy gestured for her to twist it, and a beautiful ice-blue bow appeared in her hand. Percy then mimicked the action of drawing a bow, or rather, tried two. Thalia almost burst into giggles, but did as he requested. Immediately, an arrow of the same colour appeared, locked and loaded. Thalia grinned, but wondered what a terrible archer like Percy was doing with a bow. She pushed the question to the back of her mind. Rescue first, questions later.

The first sign Iapetus received of trouble was when he felt three arrows lodge themselves into the chinks into his armor, sinking deep into flesh. One was black, one was silver, and one was light blue. He growled and ripped them out, eyes darting around the chamber searching for the offenders.

Suddenly, he felt himself stagger forwards as Percy slammed the flat of his blade to his back. He spun around to face Percy, only to bet hit from the left by Luke. Iapetus snarled and backed up quickly. He spotted the three archers hiding in the shadows, one of them his former prisoner. He saw two more figures head for his current captive and break his chains.

Iapetus summoned his spear and shield, holding it up just in time to block a slash from Percy. Before he could attempt to retaliate, Luke followed up by jabbing at Iapetus, who was forced back onto the defensive. The archers fired arrows at him continuously. Most arrows bounced off harmlessly, but some found their way to his flesh.

Iapetus roared and let loose a blast of energy, throwing Percy and Luke back. He was about to approach the dazed demigods, but was stopped when an endless barrage of arrows flew to meet him. He realized his attempts were futile.

"Until next time, Jackson," he growled, and flashed away in a blinding light.

"Nico! Are you alright?" Percy shouted, running over to his injured friend. He summoned a large piece of ambrosia and stuffed it into Nico's mouth. The effects were instantaneous. The cracks on his back closed up and the cuts faded away.

"I know you're tired, but we have to get out of here," he said. Nico nodded. He lifted himself up, supported by hazel and Bianca. Thalia put an arm on Percy's shoulder as he helped her walk.

"So Kelp Head, why do you have such a sweet bow?" she asked, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"For your information, I got it from Hestia!" Percy said smugly.

"Damn you Kelp head, become Hestia's champion and not tell me," Thalia grumbled.

"But why a bow? It's not like you can use one!" Zoë snorted, joining in the conversation. They walked through a doorway into another room, with Percy's group at the front, followed by Nico, with Luke and Piper taking the rear.

"I so can use one now! I've been practicing!" Percy said proudly. Nico heard this and let out a small laugh.

"Say's a person who can hit his own butt with an arrow," he said, setting off a round of laughter while Percy pouted.

Fine, I'll prove it to you," he said, spinning around to find a good target. Looking behind them, he saw a sight that made him freeze.

"Percy? Hello, anyone in there?" Zoë asked. He didn't respond, and just continued staring with his mouth wide open. The others spun around and their jaws all dropped to the floor.

There was a long metal bar supported by the wall they had just come through, with three lengths of rope hanging in equal spacing away from each other. The ends of the ropes were tied in the noose.

In his short life, Percy had had many surprises, but this one took the cake. Never in a million years did he expect to see the Three Fates hanging on ropes, a blank look in their eyes, with their throats slit. The eight of them stood gapping as the last drops of ichor dripped from their necks, and landed on the ichor-stained floor below.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done. My longest yet:) Sorry about the long update time guys. School just started and things are quite messy right now. I bet none of you did see that ending coming, did you?**

**Anyways, this story is officially going to be Pertemis! Sorry to all those who wanted it to be another pairing, but I have plans for the other characters *wink wink***

**So, R&R guys, and I'll update this and my other story soon! Peace!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"The council will now come to order," Zeus thundered, shooting a bolt of lightning into the sky. The gods and demigods immediately shut up in fear of tasting his bolt, with the exception of Poseidon and Hades, who were mentally snickering to each other about Zeus' little sparkler. Zeus grew red when he saw both his brothers trying to hold straight faces.

"Poseidon, Hades, mind telling all of us what's so funny?" Zeus bellowed, thunder rumbling outside the throne room.

"Nothing, little brother. Now mind telling me why you called me from the underworld? I'm a really busy god, you know," Hades said disdainfully while most of the gods tried, but failed, to hold back their laughter.

Zeus' face turned from red to purple, and he was about to shout at Hades when Hera jumped off her throne and went over to him. She knew that Zeus arguing with their brothers was going to be a futile attempt, and that they would probably end up wasting everyone's time. Zeus calmed down after some secret promises from Hera.

"Ever since those traitors brought Iapetus here and made Dionysus fade, we have been one Olympian short. So we are gathered her today to witness the crowning of the new Olympian, and to have a proper celebration for defeating Gaia.

Everyone except Hera stared at Zeus, wide-eyed. They knew that something big would happen today, but they didn't expect it to be to the point of having a new Olympian.

"After much consideration, my wife and I have found the perfect candidate for this position. This person is has shown his loyalty beyond measures, and has surpassed the greatest of heroes. He is courageous, skilled and has pushed himself time and time again. This person, is none other than my son, Jason Grace," Zeus declared a proud look on his face.

Jason stepped to the middle of the throne room while everyone else cheered, with the exception of the hunters. They all stared at him with distaste, already seeing the power-hungriness in his eyes. They knew that if their mistress were here, she would oppose it with everything she had, but since none of them were Olympians, or gods for that matter; they could not do anything about it.

Everyone waited for the Fates to appear, as they always did during any important occasions like this. However, no bright light engulfed the room this time round. For once, Zeus looked at a loss for what to say, so Hera decided to take charge.

"It appears that the Fates are too busy to come over for now, so I suggest that we give Jason his title ourselves," she said to the rest of the council, who nodded their heads in agreement. Athena closed her eyes, trying to think of a suitable domain for Jason. She had a mental conversation with Hera, who nodded her head.

"Jason, you are now the Olympian God of…Heroes!" Athena declared. Jason's eyes snapped open in anger. He was only the god of heroes? He would much rather stay a minor god of lightning!

"What? God of Heroes? That's all I get? I deserve more! I- I mean, I know that this is a large domain with many different responsibilities, and I thank you all for entrusting this to me," he said, gnashing his teeth, when he saw how some people, mainly the Hunters, Hades and Hestia, glare at him during his little rant.

The throne room rumbled, and a crack appeared on the ground. Slowly, a pure black throne emerged for the floor, filling in the position where Dionysus' throne once was. On one side of the throne, a real life picture of Camp Half-blood could be seen, with Peleus walking round and round Thalia's pine. On the other side was Camp Jupiter, showing Terminus chewing out a young child for bringing a needle past the Pomerian Line. Jason walked up to his throne and sat on it without invitation, earning a disapproving look form Hestia. He felt the power surge through his body, and smiled.

"Jason, you are now in charge of both camps and all demigods. You are allowed to interfere if they are in mortal danger, but not at any other times. Is that clear?" Zeus asked his son.

"Yes, my lord," Jason replied bowing his head.

"Very well, is there anything else?" Zeus asked once more, glancing around at the other members of the council.

"Yes, father. I need to report a missing camper, Victoria, daughter of Poseidon. She has gone missing ever since that incident with Thalia and Nico," Jason told him. Poseidon stood up abruptly, eyes blazing with anger.

"Who dares take my daughter?" he shouted, slamming his trident on the ground. Down in the mortal world, a storm just hit Florida and half of Miami was flooded.

"I do not know, Poseidon. We could not find her anywhere at camp," Jason replied. Poseidon was pissed that Jason would call him Poseidon. Even Artemis and Apollo had the respect to call him Lord Poseidon, or at least uncle. He was about to strike the ground once more when Hestia stepped in.

"Calm down, brother. I'm sure she's fine. Jason will issue a quest to find her, won't you?" Hestia looked at Jason with steely eyes, her tone making it clear that she would not take no as an answer. After a slight hesitation, he nodded. Poseidon sighed and slumped back into his throne, his happy mood now gone.

"What do we do about Iapetus then?" Hades asked. He still couldn't figure out how Iapetus got his memories back.

"I'll get Artemis to hunt him once she wakes up. Now, if there's nothing else, it's time to party!" Zeus shouted. He snapped his fingers and transported everyone to the Courtyard of the Gods, and the party kicked off.

Phoebe, Atlanta and a disguised Vic searched the crowd for Hestia, and stumbled upon her comforting Poseidon. They stood at a respectful distance, not wanting to intrude. Once Hestia was finished, they approached her and bowed.

"Lady Hestia, we have something important to tell you," Phoebe stated.

"Okay, have a seat. And who is this over here? I do not recognize her," Hestia asked, smiling warmly at Vic.

"Is there anywhere more private where we can go, without anyone eavesdropping? This is all sensitive information. We will tell you her identity there," Atlanta replied. Hestia was slightly confused by the request, but nodded anyways. She snapped her fingers, and the four of them disappeared in a burst of flames, headed for her palace.

They appeared in a room with a roaring fire right in the middle, and with plush red couches surrounding it. Hestia sat down on an armchair and the hunters sat on the couch next to her.

"So, what's so important that you had to bring me away from the others to talk about?" Hestia asked, curious.

"It's about Percy, and Victoria, milady," Phoebe replied, unsure of Hestia's reactions. Hestia's eyes widened comically.

"What? You know where she is? Why didn't you tell everyone during the council meeting? And what's this about Percy?" Hestia asked rapidly, her voice getting louder with every word. Phoebe and Atlanta burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Hestia asked, calming down. Victoria rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as her disguise was removed. Hestia's eyes widened and her jaws dropped to the ground.

"W-w-what? How are you here? And why didn't we sense you?" Hestia stuttered, still in shock. Vic shrugged, not knowing what the hunters did to her. She turned to Phoebe for an answer.

"We have a daughter of Hecate in the hunt, Lady Hestia, she helped us cast a spell over Vic. As for why she's here, well…" Phoebe carried on telling Hestia what they knew, and what Percy told them, with Atlanta and Vic butting in when she forgot to mention something. By the time she finished, Hestia's eyes were ablaze with anger.

"I knew there was something off with those four, but I never suspected that daughter of Bellona. But why did he tell us not to tell the other gods? This is invaluable information if we have to fight off three Primordials," Hestia said, a distant look in her eyes as she thought of the coming threat.

"There may be more traitors amongst us. If we let them find out that we're onto them, they'll get rid of us like they did to Thalia and Nico, and are trying to do to Vic," Atlanta told her. Hestia immediately wrapped Vic in a warm hug when she saw the tears building in her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright, young one. It was not your fault. Even Artemis herself wasn't able to fight against Mnemosyne. Don't worry about them. Your brother bested Tartarus once, and he will do it again. I know it, she reassured the young demigod, who nodded her head meekly. She looked up at the two hunters.

"Well then, we'll just have to hope that Artemis wakes up quickly, don't we."

* * *

The eight of them just stood there, paralyzed. They tried fighting against the spell but I was no use, he was just too powerful. They stood there, helpless, as they felt him approach them from behind.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite grandson and his friends in one place. Now that my cousins are dead, nothing can stop me from wiping all of you pesky demigods from existence. Not even Fate," Kronos sneered as he walked in front of them.

"Why would you kill them? They were neutral in the war! And now that Fate's gone, the world will be in chaos!" Percy shouted, trying to buy them more time and hoping that one of them would think of a plan.

"Exactly! With the mortals in chaos, those pesky Olympians will have their hands full trying to deal with it. What better time to strike?" Kronos smirked, and the removed the time spell.

"Join me, demigods, and we will let you have revenge on those that betrayed you. You will have power beyond your wildest dreams.," Kronos offered.

"Fool me once, shame on you, and I won't fall into your trap again, bastard. This will be your end," Luke growled, pulling out his sword. Kronos stared at him for a moment, and burst into laughter.

"And how do you think you're going to do that? I have you outnumbered," he snorted, watching as confusion passed through their faces. He snapped his fingers once.

Three titans materialized in the room. Hyperion, Titan of Light, growled when he saw Percy, wanting to rip his head out and take revenge for the wound he received the last time they met. Krios, Titan of Stars and Constellations, smirked when he saw the ragtag bunch of heroes standing before him. Jason had only managed to land the killing blow due to the Legion, and he was sure that these heroes could not compare to the Army of Lightning. Atlas sneered when he caught sight of his treacherous daughter who had apparently escaped the punishment that befell the rest of the dead demigods.

"We still outnumber you, oh great and wise Titan. Don't you know how to count?" Percy asked, his voice laced with sarcasm. The four of them just smirked. Krios raised his hands, and a bright light engulfed the room. When it subsided, an trio of powerful beings stood in between the Titans and the half-bloods.

"How…how did you do that?" Zoë gasped, eyeing the creatures in front of her warily.

"Titan of Constellations at your service," Krios smirked, bowing mockingly. Standing before them was Draco, the dragon, Scorpius, the scorpion, and Ursa Major, the bear. They crept forwards, and the demigods slowly feel back while the Titans stood behind the beasts, laughing.

"So, how're we going to do this," Luke murmured, not wanting to set them off. Everyone's eyes darted to Percy. Even though his head was full of kelp and seaweed most of the time, he was still a veteran warrior, and knows what to do in these situations.

"Zoë, Bianca, Thalia, I need you three to stay back. NO! It's not because I don't trust your fighting skills. I'm just not sure if the Titans will attack as well. If they do, it's up to you to give us a warning and hold them back with arrows," Percy told them. They continued glaring at him, but could see the sense in his words.

"Fine, Kelp Head, just this once. Don't kill yourself," Thalia said, collapsing her spear and pulling out the bow Percy gave her. The others followed suit.

"Nico, take Draco with me. Piper and Hazel, Scorpius is yours. Have fun with the bear, Luke-"Percy spun to a side, narrowly avoiding the pillar of flames from Draco. Thalia, however, was not as lucky. The flames barely reached her, charring the front of her shirt.

"Damn, that was my favorite t-shirt! You're going to pay!" she screamed, and launched a stream of arrows at he dragon. The arrows struck the dragon's midsection, but they just glanced off his scales, serving to enrage the dragon further.

Percy held his shield in front of him and charged Draco, prompting the others into battle. Nico followed him, cursing himself for not having a shield. Piper and Hazel approached Scorpius cautiously, dodging the needle-like projectiles fired from its tail. Luke bounded towards Ursa Major, covering the distance between them in three leaps and flipping over its head.

Percy dodged one of Draco's claws, and leapt onto one of his legs, clinging onto its scales for a dear life. Once he was steady, he started climbing up the scales, gaining some minor cuts from the sharp edges along the way. Nico darted through the dragon's legs, his Stygian iron blade a blur, making light markings on his scales.

"Percy, I can't get through his armor! It's too thick!" Nico shouted, stabbing his sword at Draco. However, the sword glanced off the scales, causing Nico to stumble. He fell to the ground, dazed, and Draco stepped towards him, ready to crush him under his feet. However, Nico was saved when a flight of silver arrows whizzed by Draco's face, and it spun around, narrowing its eyes at the three archers near the back. It was about to charge when Percy started hammering his sword down on the dragon's head, but to no avail.

Percy started to panic. They couldn't even harm the damn thing! Its scales were impenetrable, just like the Nemean Lion… Percy's face lit up. He had an idea.

"Zoë! Museum, Nemean Lion," Percy hollered! Zoë's eyes widened as she realized what Percy was trying to tell her. She notched three extra sharp arrows on her bow, and waited. Percy jumped off Draco and sprinted towards Zoë. Once Draco realized Percy was no longer on him, he stopped shaking and turned to the archers once more, his red eyes glowing. It opened its mouth wide, spewing out another burst of flames. Percy dropped onto the ground, and Zoë launched the arrows, aiming for Draco's maw. However, the shafts were burnt into a crisp by the flames, and the arrowheads clattered onto the ground.

"Get Thalia to do it! My arrows are fireproof!" Percy shouted, jumping up as soon as the flames subsided. Zoë nodded once and pulled Thalia over, quickly telling her what to do. When Draco let loose another round of flames, Thalia fired her arrows, and the arrows pierced its mouth. It let of one loud roar, causing the cavern to rumble, only to have more red, silver and black arrows fly into its mouth. It swayed, and fell to its side, nearly crushing Nico who rolled out of its way in the nick of time. The dragon melted, until all that was left was a bunch of light blue scales.

Luke made short work of the bear, flipping over its head and jabbing his sword through its head. It let out one last guttural cry, and melted into the ground. However, Luke's victory was short lived. One of Scorpius' projectiles flew by, grazing his left leg. It was just a small cut, but he felt a huge burning sensation. The smell of burnt meat reached his nostrils, and he looked down, and watched as the wound widened, eating away at his flesh.

Bianca ran over immediately, pulling out a flask of nectar. She carefully ripped off the cloth surrounding the wound, and dripped nectar on it. At first, nothing happened, and Bianca started to panic, but then, the wound stopped widening.

"I'm sorry, that's all I can do. It's not closing," Bianca whispered, looking down on the ground shamefully. Luke lifted her head up.

"It's okay, you did all you can, B. Now go help the others," he said softly, and fainted from the pain.

Piper and Hazel were too busy dodging the projectiles that they couldn't close in on the scorpion. They saw what happened to Luke and too extra care not to let any within two feet of themselves. They were locked in a stalemate, none able to land a blow on the other. However, Hazel knew they couldn't keep it up forever. They were bound to get tired and make mistakes.

Their lucky break came when arrows flew over their heads and struck the scorpion. It swatted some aside with its tail, but others found their mark. Taking advantage of its momentary distraction, Percy rushed forwards and swung Riptide, cutting off its stinger. The scorpion spat a glob of acid at Percy, who dived to the left. Scorpius scuttled over to Percy, only to fall over when a dozen arrows embedded themselves in its side. It let out a screech, and melted like the others.

The sound of clapping filled the cavern, and the seven heroes spun around to see the Titans sitting in plush chairs. They were kicking back and enjoying the fight while eating popcorn.

"Bravo, young heroes. Those monsters were undefeated until now! That was a hell of a performance you put on," Krios grinned sadistically.

"But the fight's far from over," Kronos sneered. Atlas jumped up in glee and his javelin appeared in his hands. The Titan charged forwards, only to be frozen.

"Atlas, what did I tell you," Kronos shouted, and released him from the time spell.

"Sorry, my lord. I'm just eager to get revenge," Atlas bowed shortly, and retook his position next to Kronos.

"Jackson! You and me, one on one. If you win, we let you go. If you win, we still let you go. The only difference is whether or not your friends get hurt," Kronos shouted across the cavern.

"I accept," Percy replied before anyone could stop him. He uncapped Riptide once more and walked towards the Titan Lord. Kronos' scythe materialized in his hands, and he smiled in glee, anticipating the battle ahead.

Kronos swung first, swiping at Percy's feet and shifting to his mid-section last second. Percy caught the feint and blocked it, following it with a thrust of his own, but Kronos sidestepped easily. He dropped into a crouch and jabbed at Percy's legs, but Percy jumped over the blade, swing Riptide at Kronos' head. Kronos rolled under the blade, and stepped backwards. His scythe began to glow, and Backbiter stood in its place.

The two blades clashed in a shower of sparks, but Kronos proved slightly stronger. Percy stumbled, and fell on his back. Kronos grinned and lifted his arms, bringing his sword down in a powerful downwards stroke. Piper and Thalia screamed, and Percy lifted his sword as a last ditch attempt to block his. The swords clashed against each other.

Riptide shattered.

* * *

It was a dark and gloomy night. The moon shone weakly and the wild animals were restless. At the hunter's campsite, the hunters were going about doing their chores and talking quietly. They often cast glances at a tent- Artemis' tent.

The silence was pierced by a loud scream coming from the tent in question. The hunters immediately stopped what they were doing and raced over to the tent. They unzipped it and crammed themselves into the tent, which seemed to grow as more and more hunters pushed themselves in.

Artemis was shaking uncontrollably. Her fists were clenched and she had a look of extreme pain on her face.

"What's going on? Is she awake?" a hunter asked from the crowd surrounding their mistress. Phoebe shook her head. She could only treat physical injuries, and had no idea what was wrong with Artemis.

"Atlanta, go find Apollo. We need him," Phoebe shouted. None of the hunters complained about the womanizer coming into their camp. They would risk anything to save their mistress.

Atlanta nodded and ran off to IM Apollo. Moments later, there was a bright flash and the hunters all looked away. When they turned to Artemis once more, they saw Apollo kneeling next to her, a look of worry on his face.

"She's still in a coma, but she should wake up soon. I have no idea why she is in such pain though," Apollo mused out loud. He thought for a while, and snapped his fingers. A bottle of pills appeared in his hands.

"When Arty wakes up, give her this if she's still in pain. She'll know what to do," Apollo instructed. He tossed the bottle to Atlanta and flashed away.

"Alright, hunters. You heard the medic. Get back to work," Phoebe shouted, and the hunters left the tent, continuing what they were doing before halfheartedly.

* * *

"The daughter of Iris will come to camp soon. We have to get rid of her," Annabeth stated. Jason snorted.

'She's the daughter of a rainbow goddess! She's weak! Why do we need to worry about her?" he chortled.

"She's also the champion of Hecate, Jace. She knows how to wield magic and has some powers over light, so she is a threat," Annabeth told him. Jason rolled his eyes. They were all gods, and he was an Olympian. No mere demigod could stand up to them.

Suddenly, one side of the room darkened, while the other side grew brighter and brighter. The demigods shielded their eyes from the light, and when they uncovered them, three beings stood before them. The five immortals immediately dropped into a bow.

"My lords and ladies, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Annabeth asked nervously. This was the first time they met their masters in person, and she didn't know what they wanted.

"Your mission has been changed. You have to capture, not kill, the champions. However, you are not strong enough to complete your mission, so we have come to-"Gaia was interrupted by a furious Jason.

"Are you calling us weak? I am an Olympian God. You should show me some respect!" he spat, pulling out his spear. Tartarus snapped his fingers, and Jason found himself restrained by shadows.

"I am a Primordial, boy. Do not try my patience," Tartarus hissed. He clenched his fist and the shadows holding Jason tightened.

"Calm down, Tartarus. We are here to give them our blessings, not to kill them," Gaia chided. Tartarus scowled, but released Jason. Annabeth's eyes widened. They were about to get even more power. Her face morphed into a smile.

"Daughter of Athena, daughter of Bellona, step forwards. I give you my blessing. The earth will now bend to your will. May it always come to your aide," Gaia, said, and started chanting in Ancient Greek. Annabeth and Reyna glowed, and they collapsed, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of power.

"Son of Hephaestus, Son of Mars, step forwards. I give you my blessing. Son of Hephaestus, you can now summon hellfire, a fire from the depths of me. It is more powerful than Greek fire by far. Son of Mars, not only can you transform into different animals, but different monsters as well, with the exception of Typhon and Echidna. Personally I like to be a Nemean Lion or Hydra, but it's up to you. Use these powers well, champions," Tartarus stated. The two boys glowed and collapsed on top of Annabeth and Reyna.

"Son of Jupiter, even though I don't like you, my wife has convinced me to help you out since your lightning powers are gone as you are the God of Heroes now. However, I give you my blessing. You now have the powers of the true King of the sky. Use them wisely," Ouranos said. He blasted Jason with a bolt of lightning, and Jason collapsed.

When the five came to, they immediately tested out their new powers. Annabeth grabbed Jason with earthen hands, who blasted them apart by calling down two huge bolts of lightning.

Reyna lifted chunks of the earth and sent them flying towards Frank, who transformed into a Nemean Lion, roaring as the rocks bounced harmlessly off his pelt.

Leo held both his palms out, and Greek fire appeared in one hand, while hellfire appeared in the other. He pressed both palms together and thrust out at the nearest boulder. The resulting force blasted a hole in the boulder, and the fires danced around the edges.

"Sweet! With these powers we can get rid of those champions in no time!" Leo shouted, bouncing up and down with excitement. There was a sudden burst of light, and the daughter of Iris appeared, her wand raised, her bow slung on her back.

"Oh, it's just you guys. Did you know anything about the explosion that took place- what is that?" Alysia asked, her eyes focusing on the greenish fire surrounding boulder, unaware of the smirks the other five had one their faces.

"I must thank you, Alysia. You have just made our job _much_ easier," Annabeth said mockingly, pulling out her dagger. Alysia looked to her, alarmed.

"What do you-"Frank turned into the Nemean Lion once more and pounced, knocking the champion of Hecate over. He tried to hold her down, but Alysia muttered a spell, and he was blasted backwards by an unseen force.

"What's going on?" Alysia asked, dodging a ball of black fire Leo sent her way. She pointed her wand and flicked it at the fire user. The fireball turned back, heading straight for Leo. Reyna waved her hand, and a huge slab of earth rose from the ground.

The fireball collided with the wall, and a huge explosion threw Alysia back. She landed on the ground in a dazed heap, while the five walked up to her with smirks on their faces. She tried to get up, but found herself bounded by earthly restraints. She looked back at the figures, and her eyes widened in realization.

"You bastards! You framed Percy! He was innocent! How could you join her!" she shouted, struggling against her bonds, but to no avail.

"Smart girl, but I'm afraid you know too much. Luckily for you, our orders were to capture, not kill," Jason sneered. He let loose a blast of electricity, and Alysia fell unconscious.

The restraints fell melted into the ground, only to be replaced by Stygian Iron chains. Annabeth stomped her foot, and a crack appeared on the ground. She gave Alysia a swift kick, and she fell into down, into the waiting hands of Gaia. The five looked at each other.

"So it begins!"

* * *

Percy's mouth dropped open. He now held a useless stub that was once a powerful blade. Kronos laughed heartily.

"Aw, is your blade broken? Don't cry, wittle Percy," Kronos mocked, only to yelp as a fist connected with his nose, and ichor spurted out. He wiped it away and glared at Percy.

"Damn you, Jackson. Until next time," Kronos sneered, and he flashed away with the rest of the Titans.

Percy fell to his knees, cradling the hilt of his beloved sword. Zoë ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. She knew how much the sword meant to him.

"I'm sorry Zoë… It was your prized possession, and I broke it," Percy said quietly, tears falling from his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Perseus. I could not have found a better person to wield Riptide," she said softly, arms still wrapped around him.

Thalia came up to him and handed him her canister of mace.

"I know it's not ideal, Kelp Head, but I wield a bow better than a spear, and vice versa for you. So keep it until _we_ get you a better sword," Thalia told him, and he smiled weakly.

"Thanks Thals, but I don't know if I'll there will ever be a sword that's better than Riptide," Percy stated, another tear falling from his eyes.

"Oh there is, Son of Poseidon. It will fit you better than any other sword. It just hasn't been made yet!"

* * *

In the hunter's camp, Phoebe and Atlanta walked into Artemis' tent. It was their turn to keep watch over their mistress. Apollo had assured them that she would wake up soon. They pushed past the folds and walked in, sitting down on the ground while leaning against Artemis' bed.

"Typhon! Kronos!" a voice rasped. The two hunters jumped up in shock and spun around, finding themselves staring straight into bright, silver eyes.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, its been a long time, hasn't it. I'm really busy with school, so I didn't write as much... sorry about that. So, next...**

**I need you guys to choose once more. Choice between _Frank_ or _Leo_. Don't ask me why, you'll know in future chapters. Think about it this way. The faster I get results, the faster I'll update!  
**

**One more thing. If y'all can help me think of some chapter names? I think its kinda boring for chapters to just be called 'chapter 1' 'chapter 2'... don't you?**

**So, I'm not sure whether I'll update this or my other story next, but expect a update from one of them by the weekend. Peace:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Phoebe and Atlanta immediately rushed to their mistress' side.

"My lady, you're awake!" Phoebe shouted in joy, Artemis clutched her forehead and emitted a groan.

"Quiet down, Phoebe. My head hurts…a lot," she half whispered, closing her eyes to try to ease the pain. Atlanta rummaged around her pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills Apollo gave her. She handed them to Artemis, who quickly uncapped it and poured the entire content into her mouth.

"Now, girls, you have to go to Manhattan," Artemis said through a mouthful of pills. She quickly took a sip of water, and swallowed everything.

"May I ask why, Lady Artemis? And why does it seem like you're not going to be with us?" Phoebe questioned. Artemis retrieved her bow, and slung it across her back.

"The gods have all left to fight Typhon. He's in the middle of Midwest Plains, and we have to stop him before he gets to Olympus. You have to aide Perseus in his defense against Kronos. Should either Kronos or Typhon succeed, Olympus shall be no more," Artemis explained.

The huntresses bore looks of confusion on their faces. To their knowledge, Typhon was in the depths of the underworld, courtesy of Poseidon, while Kronos was scattered once more, courtesy of Percy. And all that happened over a year ago. Phoebe's eyes widened when she realized what the problem was.

"My lady, the second Titan war is over. It happened a year ago," she whispered.

"No, the Battle of the Labyrinth happened a year ago. This is the year Perseus turns 16," Artemis insisted.

'Milady, it seems that you have forgotten. The Titan war is over. Typhon is in Tartarus and Kronos is scattered. The second Giant war has also come and passed," Atlanta told Artemis.

Artemis gave her hunters a blank look. She opened her mouth to speak, but her head was suddenly assaulted by waves of pain. She found herself pulled into the depths of her mind…

_A boy ran into the throne room, clutching Zeus' master bolt in his hands. He was a scrawny boy, with jet-black hair and sea green eyes…_

"_Father! You must let me go and tell Perseus to sneak out and do the quest! The daughter of Ares will not be able to succeed without them," Hermes argued._

_ "Permission to kill, my lady?" "Zoë, permission granted." The manticore charged at the son of Poseidon and daughter of Zeus, but the daughter of Athena intercepted it. She would make a good hunter…_

_ "The sky. Give it to me," Perseus insisted. "I'll die anyway. Give me the weight of the sky!"_

_ "Stars… I can see the stars again, my lady." "Yes, my brave one, they are beautiful tonight."_

_ "I will not have them punished! I will have them rewarded. If we destroy heroes who do us a great favor, then we are no better than the Titans. IF this is Olympian justice, I will have none of it."_

_ "Thalia, bring the hunters to Manhattan, go help young Perseus. He will need it."_

_ "We have to unite the two camps. A switch between leaders is needed," Hera declared._

_ Perseus ran over the Gration and stabbed him, just as my arrow struck his neck. The giant dissolved, and Percy fell._

_What I had in Luke was just a small fraction of myself, while the rest of me was in here with mother, bidding my time while your puny Olympians grow weaker and weaker."_

_ "Father, they betrayed us. Send the to Tartarus."_

Artemis' eyes snapped opened. She recalled what had happened last in the throne room and immediately broke down. Tears sprung into her eyes.

"I betrayed him. After all he did for me, I betrayed him," Artemis sobbed. She could no longer hold her strong façade, as the only man worthy enough to walk the earth was currently in hell, all because of her.

Phoebe and Atlanta shared a look. They knew that Artemis had always had a soft spot for Percy, but as to why they never found out.

"My lady, we have to go to Lady Hestia's palace. A lot has happened while you were asleep, and there are many things you need to know," Atlanta said softly, pulling Artemis in a hug.

Artemis nodded, and wiped away her tears. After pulling herself together, she grabbed her huntress' hands and flashed them to Hestia's palace, where they were immediately greet by the smell of chocolate chip cookies.

The trio made their way to the kitchen, where they saw Vic and Hestia happily munching on chocolate chip cookies- _blue_ chocolate chip cookies. Vic spotted them first. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she nudged Hestia, gently making her turn around.

"Hello, niece. It's good to see you finally awake," Hestia said, smiling in amusement when Phoebe and Atlanta immediately assaulted the remaining cookies. Artemis let out a laugh at the hunter's childish behaviour, but she turned serious once more.

"My huntresses told me that I missed out on a lot, and that something big is going to happened. Hestia's smile vanished, and her eyes burst into fire.

"Come, my niece. I have a lot to tell you…"

"HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE MY LIEUTENANT OF ALLOWNG A MAIDEN TO BE ABUSED!" Artemis raged. She found out that Jason and co. had been the reason of Thalia being chucked into Tartarus.

"Calm down, Artemis. We will get them back. But you must not mention this to anyone else!" Hestia shouted over the shouting. She put a hand on Artemis' shoulder and let hope seep into her. Artemis calmed down, but she was still pissed.

"And why is that. Why shouldn't we tell the council," Artemis asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Most of them will not believe us. Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, and Ares will go against us because they are their children. Hera is Jason's patron, Jason is a traitor, and Demeter won't even care. Only Poseidon and Aphrodite will support you," Hestia pointed out. Artemis scowled at the thought of that treacherous bastard becoming her equal.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it. What do we do then," Artemis asked, backing down when she saw her aunt's logic.

"We need to figure out their plans, and foil as much of them as possible. We need to get more allies under the noses of our enemies. But most of all, we need to hope that Perseus will escape Tartarus once more."

* * *

Percy turned around and found himself faced with ten beings with huge auras. The power rolled off them in waves, topping those of the Olympians, and even the Titans, by ten-fold.

"Who are you," he asked nervously. He stepped in front of his friends protectively.

"No need to fear, demigods. We are the Primordials," the same woman who had spoken earlier said. Percy immediately pulled out Thalia's spear. As dumb as he was, he knew Gaea was a Primordial, and that these were her siblings.

"We do not come to harm you, young ones. In fact, we will do the opposite," the woman said once more.

"What do you want," Percy said, collapsing the spear.

"My daughters are dead, killed by that worthless King of Titans. Without Fate, the world will be in disarray. No, that cannot be allowed to happen. Which is why we need you to RESSURECT Fate," the woman said, staring him in the eye.

"Ananke," Zoë whispered in awe.

"Who?" Percy asked dumbly.

"I am Ananke, Primordial of Fate. And I need your help. No, no need to bow to me, heroes. We don't have time for formalities. You need to collect the ichor of my daughters, and find a child of magic. I would suggest Harry Potter, but he is too far down the family tree that he will not have the strength to complete this task. No, you must find a child of Hecate, or better yet, her champion. She'll know what to do," Ananke mused out loud. She was interrupted by a cough from one of the people behind her

"But Lady Ananke, we will have a hard time getting out of here. Tartarus will send everything he has to kill us," Percy said, wishing he had Riptide with him.

"Which is why my family has agreed to bless you and help you on your journey," she said, her eyes sparkling with amusement when she saw their jaws slacken. Its not everyday an immortal, let alone a Primordial decides to bless you.

"Daughter of Zeus, step forwards. You will have many hardships ahead of you. Your brother has received the blessing of Ouranos, and he will have a lot more control over his powers than before. Therefore I, Aether, Primordial of the Upper Heavens, give you my blessing. You control over air will be increased, and you will have control over light as well," a man with blond hair and blue eyes stepped in front of Thalia and sent a pulse of energy towards her. She groaned and fell to her knees, panting.

"Son of Hades, step forwards. I, Erebus, Primordial of Darkness, give you my blessing. You will have more control over shadows, and you can control most animals that are related to darkness, like hellhounds. Use this gift well, champion," a man with black hair, black eyes and black irises said. The shadows gathered around him, and he unleashed them at Nico, who stumbled backwards and crashed onto the ground in a heap.

"Daughter of Hades, step forwards," a woman that looked similar to Erebus said. Bianca looked at Hazel wondering which one of them she was talking about. Hazel noticed this and smiled.

"I'm a daughter of Pluto, not Hades," she said, laughing at her sister's reddening face.

"I, Nyx, Primordial of the Night, give you my blessing. You will have the same amount of control over shadows as your brother. Furthermore, you will be able to sense everything within a certain range during the night, which will be very useful when… I can't say, sorry," she said apologetically, before calling the shadows and sending them to Bianca, who was prepared and stood her ground. She, like Thalia, dropped to a knee and panted, sweat dri[[ing from her chin.

"Daughter of Pluto, step forwards. Unlike your siblings, you do not have control over shadows, and instead, you have power over the riches in the earth. Enemies will not expect you to have these powers. I, Hemera, Primordial of the Day, give you my blessing. You will have power over light, and will be able to bend it to your will," Hemera said, and she fired a beam of energy at Hazel, who was still in shock. She fell, just like Nico.

"Son of Poseidon, step forwards. The sea is strong in you, and Ananke predicts that you will do great things. Therefore, I, Pontus, Primordial of the Seas, give you my blessing. You have the same level control over the seas as your father, and you can control the waters in Alaska. Water will always bend to your will, be it solid, liquid of gas,' Pontus declared. Percy found himself cocooned in water and felt the power surge into him, unlike the others, he did not feel tired, as the water continuously gave him strength.

"Daughter of Atlas, what comes from the sea will return to the sea. You have been without your powers since your time as a Hesperide, and its high time they were returned to you. I, Thalassa, Primordial Goddess of the Seas, give you my blessing. Perseus, you will have to help her master her powers, "Thalassa said, glaring at Percy as if daring him to disobey, even though she knew he would not. Percy gulped, and nodded, his head bobbing up and down. Thalassa sent a pool of water to Zoë, and she stumbled backwards, but kept standing.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, come," a man with wings said, and Piper found herself stepping forwards moving against her own will. She realized that he was charmspeaking her, which was supposedly impossible to do to someone who could also charmspeak.

"I, Eros, Primordial of Love, give you my blessing. Once again, you can manipulate stirring emotions of others, and your charmspeak will be equal to, if not better than, Aphrodite's. You will be able to charmspeak a god, maybe even an Olympian." He fired three arrows at Piper, who flinched as they headed towards her. However, they did not cause her pain, but a warm feeling was sent around her body, and she suddenly felt the hidden emotions between...ah, two of her friends.

"Son of Hermes, your father is the jack of all trades, and you have numerous skills, but none are dominant, and it's about time you have one. I, Ourea, Primordial of the Mountain, give you my blessing; you will have control over the earth, and can make it bend to your will," Ourea rumbled, and he earth reached up and encased Luke. When it melted to the ground, Luke was lying on the ground in a heap, unconscious from receiving powers over a completely new element.

Another man stepped forwards, and Percy looked at him, confused. All of them had already been blessed, so they wondered who was going to have another blessing.

"Perseus, you have hard times ahead of you, and will need all the help you can get. Therefore, I, Chronos, Primordial of Time, give you my blessing. Your power will be equal to that of Kronos, so will be able to break his time spells. Keep this power a secret. It will be a huge advantage. This is between you and us Primordials." Percy looked around and found his friends frozen in time. He hated keeping secrets from them, but knew it was necessary. Chronos waved his hands, and the demigods broke out of the spell.

"Now, Perseus, about your sword. You will need to make a new one. Luckily for you, you have everything you need right here in Tartarus. Take the scales of Draco. It is an indestructible metal, and will serve you well. You will need to forge it with hellfire, and cool it in the rivers of the underworld. If you do this, you will have a powerful weapon, more powerful than the symbol of power for the gods. The hard part is getting the rivers to agree to help you, and finding hellfire. Even with your fire powers, you will not be able to create it, so how you achieve this, we leave it to you," Ananke said.

"Now, we must take our leave. Good luck, heroes. We will contact you once you get out and find the daughter of magic," Chronos said, and they all flashed out.

"Damn, Perce. Indestructible sword," Luke whistled. Percy shrugged, and went over to pick up Draco's scales. He was about to do the same with the ichor, but he realized that there was a small problem.

"Uh guys, do you have anything to fill up with ichor?" Percy asked, face-palming himself. The demigods all searched their pockets, but found nothing. There was a bright flash, and three vials appeared in front of them, with a note attached to it.

_I saw that…_

"Who gave this to us? It's not the enemy, they wouldn't want us to resurrect Fate," Piper reasoned.

"I don't really care, as long as we have them," Luke said, picking up on of the vials and filling it with one of the pools of ichor. Percy and Nico joined him.

"Now that that's done, let's go visit some of the rivers in the underworld, shall we?"

* * *

"They should be coming round soon. I mean,_ Alysia _called them here, and you know how close they are…" Jason trailed off, spotting the bushes rustled. They immediately quiet downed, and kept a firm grip on the trunk; it would do them no good if they fell.

"Why do have to come here again?" a boy's voice whined. There was a smack, and he cried out.

"Alexis, why'd you hit me?" he whined once more, and another smack followed.

"It's not befitting a champion of Eos to whine, brother of mine," a female voice resounded through the trees, and the bushes parted to reveal the sons of Helios and Selene.

For some unknown reason, the product of the gods'… activities turned out to be demigods, not immortals. However, they were extremely strong demigods, having no trace of mortal blood in their veins. Adding to the fact that they were champion's of Eos, their parents' sister, they were some of the most powerful demigods in history, almost right up there with Percy.

"Fine… Lexi, where did she say to meet her?" the boy asked, only to be smacked once more.

"Alex! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lexi? My name is Alexis for Zeus' sake!"

"Er… too many times to count? But seriously, where are we meeting her? I haven't seen her in ages!" Alex complained.

"She said to meet at our usual spot! How am I supposed to-" Out of instinct, Alexis ducked, and a vicious hiss split the air her head was previously. The siblings immediately went back to back, bows out, scanning the area for enemies.

"Damn, I missed," Frank muttered. He put away his crossbow and leapt off the tree, landing on the ground as the Nemean Lion with a thud. The two siblings immediately turned towards the sound, and their eyes widening when they saw the monster facing them.

The twins wasted no time in fire special arrows at the Lion, Alexis firing arrows made of moonbeams while Alex fired some made of sunbeams. Since their arrows were blessed by their parent's, they managed to pierce the monster's hide, but were only able to sting him.

Annabeth waved her hands, and a slab of earth rose in between the two siblings. Alex cut at the wall with his knifes, but to no avail. He took a step back and concentrated, feeling the sunlight pooled in the surrounding forest. Opening his hands, he pulled the light to him, creating a ball of pure light in his hands. He thrust out at the wall, and it exploded into a million tiny fragments raining down on Alex.

When the dust cleared, Alex saw a sight that made his blood boil. His sister was tied to a tree, bloodied and bruised, her eyes closed. As powerful as she was, she was no match for the combined powers of five gods blessed by the Primordials themselves.

Alex's vision turned red. His eyes darted around the area, trying to spot the culprit. A flicker caught his eye, and he spun to see three balls of black fire headed towards him. He rolled to the side, but one of the fireballs managed to graze his arm.

Alex howled in pain. Never in his life had he ever felt something that painful. The flames were eating away at his flesh, and he was powerless to stop it. The sense of pain overwhelmed him, and he fell unconscious.

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done... this is a bit of a filler chapter, not much in it, but it does reveal some more of the plot. You guys will find out what will happen to Leo soon... but some of you smarter ones out there have probably figured it out.**

**One more thing, I have decided that I will accept requests for pairings of other characters, so feel free to send me some. I might not use them if they collide with mine though... well, enough from me for now. I'll see you guys soon. Peace:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Alexis woke up to find herself in an extremely uncomfortable position. Her legs were dangling in mid-air and her hands were tied above her head. Her eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, and she found herself dangling in a cage, with two figures next to you. Squinting, she could just make out the slender figure of a familiar girl.

"Alysia, is that you?" she tried to ask. Keyword _tried_. Her voice came out as a croak, and she just only realized the burning sensation in her throat. She coughed feebly, causing Alysia's head to snap up.

"Who's that?' Alysia whispered, wondering who was sharing her unfortunate predicament.

"It's me, Alexis," she whispered back. She thought she saw Alysia's eyes widen in disbelief, but she was not sure.

"How did you end up in here? Is Alex with you? How is he? I can't believe-" Alysia's rapid burst of questions was stopped by Alexis.

"Whoa, slow down, girl. Didn't you tell us to meet you in the forest, like, a couple hours ago? Well, we went there, and we were attacked by some unknown people. What about you? How did you end up down her?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow, even though she knew Alysia could not see it.

"Those traitors," Alysia hissed, her eyes turning murderous.

"What? Percy? He did this to us? I thought he was in Tartarus!" Alexis half-shouted, furious at Percy for tricking them once more.

"NO! Percy was framed. Framed by those who accused him," Alysia immediately replied, wanting her friend to know as well.

"That- That means we just sentenced innocent demigods to Tartarus… Those bastards! They fooled everyone into thinking that Percy betrayed us! It's them, isn't it," Alexis hissed.

"Yes, Jason, Annabeth, Leo, Frank and Reyna," Alysia confirmed.

Alexis heard a groan from the left side of her, and she looked round to see Alex stirring.

"Alysia? Alexis? Where are we?" he mumbled, eyelids still closed.

"In prison," Alysia said dryly. Alex's eyes shot open and his eyes darted around the cage, taking in every detail.

"H-how?" he asked, having trouble comprehending that they were in jail.

As soon as Alysia filled him in, the first feeling he felt was shame. Once Percy was sent to Tartarus, he was one of the boys who openly criticized him and accused him of being weak. Now that he knew the truth, he vowed to apologize and make it up to him when- if they met up again.

"So… how do we get out of here?" Alex asked, determination set in his eyes.

"I don't know, but the bastards come in once in a while to torture us, so-" Alysia shut up when heard footsteps. They gradually got louder and louder, and soon, five figures came into their sights.

Alexis' eyes narrowed and she glared at them. She could not believe that she actually trusted them when they said Percy was a traitor. Even if they were not close friends, they worked together a couple times, resulting in a bond between them, but it was probably destroyed due to her foolishness.

"You bastards. You ruined his life!" she snarled at them. She thought she saw one of them flinch slightly, but pushed it away as a trick of her mind.

"Foolish girl. By the time we're done, it won't matter anymore. He is to loyal to those arrogant fools, and will fall like the rest of them. It's just a matter of time," Annabeth boasted.

"I expected nothing less from a power-hungry son of Jupiter and daughter of Athena, or bunch of prideful Romans. But I thought you were better," Alexis whispered softly, but everyone else heard her.

She suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her cheek, and she looked up to find Jason with his hand raised. Her cheek turned red and a trickle of blood dropped onto the floor. Alexis held her tongue, even though the urge to cry out was difficult to resist. She would not show her captors any weakness.

Alexis watched as the five of them conversed with each other. However, Leo seemed to be constantly zoning out of the conversation.

'I can't believe he would to this. I really thought better of him. And to think that I actually fell for him,' Alexis thought bitterly. She watched as the five left the cage, still arguing, and hesitantly allowed a tear to roll down her cheek. More quickly followed it, and the daughter of Helios and Selene slowly cried herself to sleep.

Alexis' eyes shot open. She was slightly puzzled by the darkness that encased her, until she realized that the candles had died out. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out the outlines of her brother and best friend to her left.

A faint _clink_ caught her attention, and she looked around wildly, trying to locate the noise. She was about to give up when she heard another _clink_, and she turned her attention to the door.

There was a figure in the shadows. He pushed the door open carefully, not making a single creak. Alexis quickly shut her eyes, not wanting the person to know that she was awake. The figure pushed the close gently, and walked over to the prisoners. To her surprise, he plopped down next to her.

"I'm sorry, Alexis, all I wanted was to be accepted. I never wanted any of this," the person whispered softly. Alexis was about to cut in, put stopped herself when she remembered that she was technically asleep.

"I just don't know why I let myself into this situation. I don't know why I went against the gods. When Jason slapped you, I snapped. I wanted to hurt him so bad. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I…I think I like you, Alexis," he whispered, but the words easily heard by Alexis.

The man stood up. He had said what he needed to say. He made to walk away, only to feel a hand close around his wrist. He spun around to find himself staring into a pair of silver eyes.

"And I like you too, Leo," Alexis murmured.

Leo immediately went to his knees and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he whispered unto her ear. She pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eye.

"But what about you? They'll hunt you down! I can't- I can't lose you, Leo," she said, tears rolling down her cheek.

"It's a small price to pay for all I've done. Now, let's wake up your brother and his girl," Leo replied, getting up and turning to the others However, he was pulled back once more by Alexis, When he turned around, Alysia crashed her lips into his.

Leo was in heaven. As soon as hips lips touched hers, his brain went blank, and nothing else mattered. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Alexis pulled away first, and it would be a lie to say that Leo was not slightly disappointed, but he was ecstatic that Alysia like him as well.

"Here, go cut your brother down. I'll help Alysia," Leo said, handing her his knife. Alexis smirked, and held her hand out. A sword with a silver glow appeared in her hand.

"Ordinary swords won't work on those chains," Leo said, eyeing the sword.

"This is no ordinary sword. It is made purely out of beams of moonlight, as are my arrows. They were given to me by my mother," Alexis said, smiling. With one cut, she broke the chains holding both Alysia and Alex.

Alysia woke up when she crashed onto the ground. Her eyelids fluttered open and she saw Alexis tending to her brother. She could just make out another person standing behind her, knife in hand. With a start, she realized it was Leo.

"Alexis, get down!" she shouted, summoning her bow. She pulled back on the string, and a green arrow appeared, notched. She snapped of the shot.

Alexis turned just in time to see the arrow whiz by. It went past her face and struck Leo in the thigh. She turned to Alysia to see her with another arrow notched, ready to finish the job.

"No!" she shouted, flinging herself into the intended path of the arrow. It took a lot of concentration for Alysia to stop herself from firing the bow.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't end his life right now," Alysia snarled, lowering her bow but holding it at full draw.

"He's helping us escape," Alexis said briefly, running to Leo's side. She saw the green arrow embedded in his thigh, and the pale patch of skin surrounding it.

_Poison, _she thought. She quickly turned to the champion of Hecate.

"Please, he needs ambrosia," she pleaded, hoping her friend would summon some for him. Perks of being a champion of Hecate.

"Fine, but I'm not forgiving him yet," Alysia said. She snapped her fingers and a square of ambrosia appeared in her hands. She tossed it to Alexis, and turned her attention to Alex, who was still asleep.

Once Alex was awake, thanks to some intense light in his eye courtesy of Alysia, Leo led the group towards the exit of the prison. They used the shadows for cover, avoiding the monsters they walked past. They were halfway to the exit when the alarms went off.

"Going somewhere?" a voice resounded through the corridor, directly behind them. The four of them spun around and saw Jason, Annabeth and Frank standing there, with a platoon of demigods right behind them.

"Guys, when I give the signal, run to the exit, and get out of this place. Go find Vic, Percy's sister. She knows the truth. And tell her I'm sorry. I should never have done that," Leo whispered. Alexis flinched, a stricken look on her face.

"No! I can't lose you Leo," she cried. Leo pulled her in close.

"This is my mess, and I have to fix it. Now go!" he shouted after giving her a peck in the lips. They ran off and slipped through the door, Alexis looking back one last time.

Leo summoned his hammers and raised them in an x-formation, just in time to stop the downward stroke form Jason's sword. Annabeth and Frank stepped forwards to engage him, but Jason pushed them back.

"No, he's mine," Jason growled. He lunged once more, and managed to nick Leo's arm. Leo winced as blood oozed out of his wound. He sent a fireball at Jason, only to have an earthen wall rise up, making in blow up right in his face. Leo flew backwards, and landing on a heap on the ground, his hammers clattering onto the floor next to him. Jason walked up to him.

"You're a fool, Leo. You could have had power, but you threw it all away for a girl. But there are plenty of girls here as well," Jason said, winking at one of the girls in the group behind them. She blushed.

Jason lifted his sword, and stabbed Leo in the stomach. He withdrew the blade and watched with satisfaction as blood poured from the wound. Frank turned into a Hydra and spit acid onto Leo's arm, making him scream in pain.

"For your actions against the Primordials, you are sentenced to Tartarus," Jason sneered. Annabeth waved her hand and a chasm appeared, leading into the depths of the underworld.

With a brutal kick, Jason sent Leo into Tartarus, with a hole in his stomach and acid on his arms.

"It's time. Time to get rid of some more opposition!"

* * *

"Come on! We have to get out of this accursed mountain!" Alex shouted. Both he and Alysia grabbed on of Alexis' arms, and pulled her along. She had tears streaming down her face. They stumbled forward a couple steps more before Alexis collapsed. Alex went to pull her up, but Alysia stopped him.

"No, she needs to do this," she said quietly, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Why? We have to get out of here," Alex whisper-shouted, not wanting to attract attention.

"It's- it's girl stuff. Now go make yourself useful and make us a fire," Alysia ordered. She gave Alex a quick kiss and went over to Alexis.

"Why did he have to be so stubborn," Alexis sobbed into her shoulder. Alysia put a comforting arm around her.

"Don't worry. If he's still the same Leo that I used to know, he'll come back to you no matter what. You have no idea how much he liked you back then," she whispered softly. Alexis opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a burst of flames.

Hestia walked out of the fire and the in the scene around her. To her surprise, she saw some of the strongest demigods around sitting around the crackling fire, cuts and bruises covering their bodies.

She snapped her fingers, and they all healed instantly. She clapped her hands and three plates pilled high with hot food appeared in front of them. They opened their mouths, but she raised her hands to stop them.

"Eat first, young heroes," she stated firmly. The demigods nodded their thanks and wolfed down their food. It was all gone within seconds.

"Now, what's gotten all of you bruised and battered?" Hestia asked, though she had her suspicions. The three demigods looked at each other nervously.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, Lady Hestia," Alex stuttered. Hestia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so? Try me," she said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Well, you know how Percy was accused of being a traitor a couple days ago?" Alysia asked. Hestia nodded her head.

"Well, he never did betray us. It was Jason and his friends," Alysia said, wonder how the goddess would take the news. To her surprise, Hestia merely nodded.

"Why don't you seem surprised, Lady Hestia?" Alexis asked, speaking for the first time since her arrival.

"I've known he was innocent ever since," Hestia said, rolling her eyes. The demigods gapped at her.

"But why didn't you help him?" Alysia shouted. She was a close friend to Percy, and it hurt to see him sent to Tartarus.

"Even though I have complete faith in my champion, Zeus would not have listened, as it was his son that was accusing Percy. But ever since other things happened, everything has become clear," Hestia said calmly, ignoring the fact that Alysia implied she did not care for Percy.

"What things?" Alex asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Hestia sighed.

"It's best if you come with me. They will want to hear your story as well. It'll save you the trouble of telling it twice," she said, clapping her hands. They disappeared in a burst of flames, and appeared in her palace.

"Hey Aunt H, who're they?" Vic asked whilst jumping on the couch.

"Now, now, Victoria. How many times do I have to tell you not to jump on the couch?" Hestia chided, though a smile lurked at the corner of her lips.

Vic opened her mouth, probably to retort with a sarcastic comment like her brother. However, Alexis cut her off.

"Are you Vic?" she asked, wondering what Leo had to do with the young lady.

"Err, yes. And you are?" Vic asked nervously. It's not everyday someone shows up and somehow knows your name.

"I'm Alexis. Leo sent me to find you," Alexis said. Their reaction was instantaneous. Artemis, Phoebe and Atlanta pulled out their bows, Hestia's hands caught fire, and Vic pulled out her Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold sword, a gift from Percy on her birthday.

"So you're working with that traitor?" Artemis hissed. Alexis and her friends put their hands up.

"No, I swear I'm not with them, you can check my memories if you want," Alexis shouted.

Hestia's eyes glowed as she searched through their memories. After a while, she sighed and the flames extinguished.

"Put down your weapons. Their not working with the traitors," Hestia said.

"But they just said that the Leo boy sent them," Phoebe growled, still pointing her bow at them.

"Leo is no longer against us. He helped them escape. I'll let them explain," Hestia replied, and the others reluctantly lowered their weapons.

Once they finished telling what happened, they were brought to bedrooms in Hestia's palace, where they fell asleep instantly. Artemis flashed Phoebe and Atlanta back to the hunters, while Vic went to practice her archery, which wasn't a complete failure like Percy's because of Artemis' blessing. Artemis and Hestia were talking quietly in the kitchen.

"It's sad that Valdez didn't get out. That would have solved everything at once." Artemis muttered.

"It's no use hoping for what we don't have, niece," Hestia replied.

"I'm surprised that that Valdez boy would actually help them get out," Artemis commented.

"The power of love Artemis. It can be a very powerful motivation," Hestia said.

"You're starting to sound like Aphrodite, auntie. Next thing you know you'll be trying to make me fall in love," Artemis said jokingly. Hestia smirked.

"I'm sure you don't need my help to do that, Artemis. You've already found someone," Hestia said, grinning.

"NO! How could you suggest something like that, Hestia!" Artemis shouted indignantly. But deep inside herself, she knew what Hestia said to be true. She was slowly, but surely, falling for him.

"Whatever you say, Artemis. Whatever you say."

* * *

"How are we going to get hellfire anyways? It's not like we can just walk up to Tartarus and go 'Hey Tartarus! Can you summon some hellfire so I can forge an unbreakable sword that I will use to defeat you?'" Luke whined. He was smacked in the back of his head as soon as he finished, courtesy of Zoë.

"Stop whining, boy. Weak, as all males are," Zoë scoffed. Percy coughed once and looked at her expectantly.

"Fine, as _most_ males are," Zoë sighed, and Percy nodded in satisfaction.

"Well how else are we going to get hellfire? For all we know we could be on some wild goose chase," Luke grumbled.

"Luke! Just stop whining! The Primordials told us to do this! We can't go up against them!" Bianca scolded.

"For all we know, they could be working with their-" Luke was interrupted by a loud smack, followed quickly by a howl of pain.

"What was that?" Piper asked, fidgeting nervously with her knife.

"Sounds like… someone being tortured," Thalia murmured, shuddering at her memories of watching Nico being tortured.

The group followed a side path, heading for the origin of the screams, which were more and more frequent. They came to a torture chamber, where they saw something none of them expected.

"You will rue the day you decided to betray Gaia," an empousai hissed as she whipped Leo on the back once more. Leo let out another bloodcurdling scream.

"Gaia will never win. Percy will stop her," Leo said through gritted teeth, and screamed again as the whip cracked against his back.

"We have to save him!" Percy said, looking at the others. There were mixed reactions to his comment.

Luke, Bianca and Zoë remained indifferent, as they never knew Leo. Piper looked hopeful, while Hazel looked hesitant, and both Nico and Thalia looked murderous.

"Why should we save that traitorous swine?" Thalia sneered.

"He's the reason we're down here in the first place," Nico added.

"But didn't you hear that empousai? He's not working for them anymore," Piper argued.

Their bickering went on for a while, while Percy tried in vain to stop them. Bianca decided to step in.

"Guys! I don't know who that Leo kid is, but he's being tortured while we're here arguing. What about we rescue him first, and listen to his story? If we don't like it, we can just let him off on his own," she reasoned.

Everyone mumbled their agreement, some albeit hesitantly.

Thalia pulled out her bow and notched four arrows. She took aim at the heads of the empousai. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed her nerves and let go of the bowstring.

She missed.

The arrows flew by their heads, making them jump in surprise. They turned around and spotted the demigods.

"What- what's this? Who are you," one of them hissed.

"I am your end," Percy said as he slapped his canister of mace, watching it expand and impale the empousai. She crumbled into dust.

The other empousai were struck down before they could even move. Nico took one down with a slash to the neck; Piper hurled Katoptris at another, hitting it in the head. Thalia made up for her previous failure by shooting the last one between the eyes. As soon as the monsters were down, they walked up to Leo.

Percy was shocked at the state Leo was in. The flesh on his left arm was eaten away, allowing them to see bone underneath. He had a gapping hole in his stomach and the skin on his back was charred and cracked.

Percy immediately went to work, putting his hand on Leo's forehead, and closed his eyes in concentration. His hands started to glow, and beads of sweat dripped down his face. At first, nothing happened, but Leo's skin soon started to heal. His flesh knitted itself together, and the blood ceased to flow.

Percy took one look at his handiwork before passing out form exhaustion. He fell face-first, but was fortunately caught by Leo.

"Thanks Perce," he whispered, slowly lowering him to the ground. He turned around to find a lot of sharp objects pointed at his head.

"Explain, now!" Thalia growled. And explain he did.

By the end of his tale, Piper walked up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"I don't care what you did, I'm just glad you're back," she whispered. Leo smiled. Thalia walked up to him.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, Valdez, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. But make one wrong move…" Thalia left the threat hanging as she moved away. Luke came over.

"I'm glad you came to your senses. I made a mistake of joining Kronos in the last war, and I'm glad I have a second chance," Luke said, giving him a slap.

"Ugh," Percy moaned as he regained consciousness. They quickly filled him in on what happened.

"Glad to have you back, Leo," Percy said, putting a smile on Leo's face.

"Percy, about your sister. I'm sorry. Even if I was against you back then, I shouldn't have done that to a young girl. It was sick and wrong of me. I just-" Percy cut him off.

"It's fine, Leo. Just don't ever try anything against my sister again, or I'll personally show you hell, got it?" Percy stated seriously, and Leo nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing down here? Looking for the Doors of Death again?" Leo asked.

"Yes, but we have to run a little errand first. I need to make a new sword, but I need to melt the scales with hellfire and cool them in the rivers of the underworld," Percy sighed.

"Well then, what's the problem?" Leo asked.

"We don't know where to get hellfire. It's supposedly the strongest and rarest fire on earth," Luke replied grimly. Leo started to grin.

"Stupid boy, this is no laughing matter," Zoë growled. Leo just laughed, and held his hand out, and a black fire burst into life, dancing on his palm.

Zoë stumbled back in surprise

"How- how did you do that?" she asked, bewildered.

"Blessing from Tartarus. I'm surprised that he didn't take them away once I betrayed them," Leo said, spitting out Tartarus' name like it was poison.

"Great! Leo, since you're a son of Hephaestus, can you help me forge my sword?" Percy asked.

"Course I can! But we have to get to the rivers first. I can't forge it without any water," Leo replied. Percy summoned some ambrosia for everyone, giving them all an energy boost, and they made their merry way towards the rivers of the Underworld.

The trip through Tartarus was relatively uneventful. Aside from the uncommon encounters with a couple monsters, they made their way around the pit with very little disturbances. They soon arrived at the spot where the five rivers were the closest to each other.

The others started to walk forwards, but Percy held out his hand.

"Guys, I have to do this myself, " Percy said. Piper opened her mouth, probably to protest, but Percy cut her off.

"Don't worry, Pipes. I'll be fine,' he said reassuringly. Nico realized that there was no changing his friend's mind so he plopped onto the ground.

"Don't kill yourself, Kelp Head, or I'll forces Hades to resurrect you and kill you myself," Thalia warned, and sat down next to Nico, Percy chuckled, and headed for the rivers.

'Now, what do I do,' Percy thought ass he reached the banks of the rivers. He heard a voice in his head, and knew what he had to say.

"μεγάλα ποτάμια του κόσμου, σας καλώ για την ενίσχυση σας. Παρακαλώ κοσμήσει μου με την παρουσία σας (great rivers of the underworld, I call upon you for your aid. Please grace me with your presence)," Percy shouted. He tossed the drachmas that appeared in pocket into each of the rivers.

The ground started to shake, and the rivers started to churn. Suddenly, jets of water were blasted out from each of the rivers. They struck the ground in from of Percy, and soon the area was covered in mist. When it cleared, Percy found himself looking at five beautiful river spirits. He immediately dropped to one knee.

"Perseus Jackson," Styx rasped, using her voice for the first time in eons.

"Why have you summoned us?" Lethe continued, with a voice that sounded even older than the Primordials.

"I need your help. I need your waters to cool the sword that I will forge. The Primordials sent me to ask for your help," Percy said. The spirits looked at him with wide eyes.

"The Primordials are back! Our masters are back," they shouted, or rasped, jubilantly.

"But if you want our help, it requires a sacrifice," Acheron said. She stalked forwards.

"But- but I don't have anything with me at the moment," Percy said, alarmed. All he had was Thalia's canister of mace, but he'd rather go weaponless than use her weapon as a sacrifice.

"Ah, it doesn't have to be an item, son of _Poseidon,_" Cocytus said, putting a large emphasis on Poseidon.

With a start, Percy realized what they wanted him to give up. They wanted him to give up his powers over water. They wanted him to renounce his lineage Percy could not even how he would survive without his water abilities.

"_Do it. You will only lose your water abilities as a son of Poseidon, but you will still have water powers from my blessing. But don't tell them that,"_ a voice spoke to Percy in his mind. He realized it was Pontus, and sighed.

"Very well. I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, hereby renounce my lineage to Poseidon, God of the Seas. I offer my son of Poseidon powers to you," Percy shouted. The effect was instantaneous. A beam of sea green energy shot out of Percy's body and engulfed the river spirits.

"Ah, its been a long time since we have been able to absorb water powers," Phlegethon said while absorbing the sea green.

"Noble sacrifice, young one. We will allow you to use our waters," Styx rasped, and the river spirits dissolved into mist and went back to their rivers.

However, more mist started to concentrate in front of Percy. It slowly solidified, and Percy found himself in the presence of Pontus.

"Percy, since you are no longer a son of Poseidon, how would you like to be my adoptive son? Your control over water will only be bested by me and Thalassa, and you will be half-primordial, not half-god," Pontus offered. He knew how much being a child of the sea meant to Percy, and he decided to give that position back to him.

"I'd be honored…Father," Percy said, bowing his head. Pontus beamed at him, and shot a beam of ice-blue light at Percy. He immediately began to feel his connection to the sea increase, and soon surpass his previous connection.

"I must take my leave now, son. Do me proud," Pontus said, and he disappeared in the mist.

Percy walked back towards his companions slowly, taking the time to mull over recent events. He was slightly depressed that he was no longer the son of Poseidon, but not for the reasons you might think of.

He cared not for Poseidon, as his 'father' did nothing to prevent Zeus from sending him to Tartarus. He did not even utter a single word in protest. No, the reason he was sad was because this meant he was no longer Vic's older brother. In the short time they knew each other, he had learnt a lot about her, and realized that she was the little sister he had always wanted to have. Now, he had lost her.

He was so deep in thought that he did not see where he was going, and ended up dripping over something.

"Ow! Damn Kelp Head! Watched where you're go-o-o" Thalia stuttered to a stop when Percy looked up.

His eyes. They were different. No longer were they sea green. They were not blue. But not just any blue, not even 'Thalia' blue. No, they were ice-blue.

"Perseus, what happened to your eyes?" Zoë asked, snapping out of her shock.

"I'm not a son of Poseidon anymore," Percy replied gloomily.

"What? Why? How?" everyone screamed at him. He waited until they calmed down before telling them what happened.

"The river spirits demanded a sacrifice in exchange for their co-opertaion. I had to renounce my lineage to Poseidon and give them my control over water. But afterwards, Pontus appeared and he adopted me, so I still have water powers," Percy said, eyeing Thalia and Nico nervously.

"Guys, I hope you still consider me your cousin. I mean, I understand if you don't, but-" Percy was cut off from his rambling by Thalia.

"I don't care who your parent is, Kelp Head. You'll always be my cousin… actually, scratch that. You'll always be my brother, Kelpy, and nothing is going to change that," Thalia stated firmly, while Nico nodded in agreement.

"Well, this sacrifice had better be worth it. Repair Boy! You've got a sword to forge!" Percy shouted.

"Aye aye, Captain! Make way for the master blacksmith!" Leo shouted, while the others giggled at their playfulness.

Percy made his way back to the rivers, this time followed by the others. Once they found a suitable spot for Leo, Percy procured the scales from his pockets while Leo pulled out his portable forge from his magical tool belt.

Leo lit his hands with hellfire, and took the scales form Percy, melting them in his hand. Perks of being a fire-user: you can never get burnt. After getting through all the scales, he pulled out several molds from his tool belt and showed them to Percy.

"Which one would you prefer?" he asked. Percy looked them over carefully before choosing the one closest to Riptide. Leo nodded, as if he expected this, and poured the molten scales into the mold.

'Uh, Perce? Problem! We don't have a hilt…" Leo faltered when the mold started to glow brightly, and when the light subsided, there was a simple but beautiful hilt in place. It was sea blue in color, with waves along the sides.

"Beautiful," Percy breathed, and the others nodded in agreement.

Leo turned to Percy, letting him know it was time to take the water from the rivers. Percy nodded, and held out his palms, but all of a sudden, water burst out of the rivers of their own accord. They cocooned the sword, swirling around it at incredible speeds.

The water fell to the ground, and everyone gasped. The resulting sword was silver in color, with streaks of ice blue along it. Percy picked it up gingerly, and marveled at the power it contained. It was truly one of a kind.

"Percy, what are you going to name it?" Nico asked, envious at his best friend's weapon.

Percy grinned wickedly. He flicked his sword once, and light blue flames burst to life, dancing along the edges of his sword.

"Sapphire."

* * *

**A/N Another chapter done. Bet you never saw that coming! Percy's not a son of Poseidon anymore... Anyways, I'm not really sure about the name of the sword, and I'm open to suggestions. Try give me a name related to light blue, blue fire, or ice fire. Cheers.**

**So I'm not sure how I'm going to continue, but I have some ideas. I'll probably update within a week, but no promises, sorry...**

**One more thing, I need you guys to choose either an Olympian and a Titan, for reasons that will be revealed later in the story.**

**So... review guys! Your opinions mean a lot to me! Who knows... I might even update faster...;) Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Seriously, that's all you can think off?" Nico asked incredulously!

'What, you got a better name for it?" Percy snapped.

"Of course!" Nico shouted incredulously, rolling his eyes.

"Name one," Percy challenged.

"Er…um…" Nico stuttered, failing to find a name. Percy smiled in victory.

"What about Frostbite?" Bianca suggested.

"Hmm… yeah that does sound better… and more mysterious," Percy added as an afterthought.

Zoë rolled her eyes and muttered something about foolish boys.

"Well, now that that's done, let's get out this damn pit, shall we?" Thalia asked. She ducked as Percy threw something at her, and it sailed past above her head. She jumped up and glared at Percy.

"Oi, what was that for, Kelp Head?" she shouted, electricity sparking on her fingertips.

"I return your weapon and you don't even want it? Jeez, Thalia. I never knew you didn't like your spear," Percy drawled. Thalia's eyes widened. She spun around and ran after her canister of mace. It rolled along the bank of the Phlegethon, balancing precariously on the edge. It reached a bend in the river and rolled inside.

"WHO DARES USE MY WATERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" a voice roared. A jet of water flew out of the water, hitting the spot in front of Thalia, and she was faced with a furious river spirit of Phlegethon. Percy immediately ran to her side.

"Lady Phlegethon, it was me who threw the canister of mace and consequently made it roll into your river, so if you need another sacrifice then take it from me," Percy said, wondering what would sate the angry river spirit.

"Oh, Jackson, it's you. Never mind then. You already gave me a huge sacrifice, so my waters are at your service. However, do not dip any more weapons in my river. They will be even more powerful than before and the balance will be unsettled," Phlegethon warned, and she dissolved into mist.

"What did she mean 'more powerful than before'?" Thalia asked. Percy rolled his eyes, and dodged a lightning bolt from Thalia. He handed her spear to her.

"Think about fire," he told her. She looked at him quizzically, but did as he said. Her spear burst into flames. Thalia shrieked and dropped her spear in shock, staring at it with wide eyes. Percy fell onto the ground, crying with laughter. Thalia glared at him and sent a mini lightning bolt at him, making his hair stand up.

"How on earth was I able to do that!" Thalia shouted straight into Percy's eardrum.

"Sheesh Thals, no need to kill my ears. Err hello? It's the Phlegethon, the river of fire? Does that ring a bell?" Percy asked mockingly, relishing the fact that he could answer someone else questions. Usually it was Ann- _her_ that answered him.

Thalia glared at Percy more, before huffing and storming back to the rest of their companions.

"Let's get going, shall we? I don't want to stay in Tartarus longer than I have to," Nico remarked, and he led the way towards the doors of death, trusting his death instincts. However, his instincts also told him that one of them would not make it out of there with the rest of them.

Percy shivered as they walked through Tartarus, reliving his past experiences in Tartarus. He witnessed terrible things, heard terrible sounds… the only reason he was still sane when he got out was because of _her_…

"We're almost there, I can feel it," Nico whispered. They slowed their pace, not wanting to attract any trouble when they were so close to their freedom.

Soon, the Doors of Death came into view. It was a majestic door, so black in colour that it made Hades seem like rainbows and sunshine. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Something's not right. How can there be no monsters? I thought Gaia was still exporting them," Piper said, catching up with Percy.

"I don't know. But I feel that something is out of place. There should be many monsters guarding these door, if not the Giants of Titans themselves," Percy said.

"But why would they leave the doors unguarded? Unless… IT'S A TRAP," Piper shouted in realization.

"Ah, Perseus. We meet again. I hope you enjoyed that little piece of improvised drama I made up!"

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!"

Atlanta groaned as a pair of hands continuously racked her body. She rolled over and muttered something similar to the lines of 'five more minutes'.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Atlanta was probably hardest to get out of bed within the hunters… with the exception of Thalia. She sighed and left the tent, moving to the creek with a bucket and filling it with icy cold water. Atlanta would kill her for it, but it was her own fault, and Phoebe just could not resist the opportunity to have some fun.

Phoebe sneaked back into the tent, holding back her laughter when she saw a thin line of drool hanging from the edge of Atlanta's mouth. She composed herself and positioned herself so that she would have a convenient getaway, and promptly chucked the entire contents of the bucket at Atlanta…

The scream that followed shook every huntress out of her dreams. They stumbled out of their tents in their pajamas, weapons out, alarm in their eyes. When they found out that it was just a prank between the two senior hunters, colorful words were thrown across the camp. The huntresses dragged the two of them and dump them into the creek, shooting them triumph smiles.

"So…cold…" Phoebe stuttered as she climbed out of the creek, her teeth chattering. Atlanta climbed up after her, glaring daggers at Phoebe.

"Well, if you hadn't decided to throw a bucket of icy water on me while I was sleeping, none of this would have happened," she accused.

"Not my fault you wouldn't wake up for guard duty," Phoebe shrugged, passing a big and fluffy towel to Atlanta whilst wrapping one around her shivering body. She started walking back towards the camp.

"Then next time don't wake me-" Atlanta was cut off abruptly and she fell to her knees with a thud. Phoebe spun around in alarmed, and saw the gleaming arrowhead that protruded from Atlanta's chest.

"Hunters! We're under attack!" Phoebe shouted whilst dropping to her knees. Blood poured out of Atlanta's wound, quickly forming a pool around her. The hunters ran out of their tents once more, forming a protective circle around Atlanta and Phoebe.

"Lady Artemis! Lord Apollo!" Phoebe screamed to the heavens, doing her best to stem the blood flow. Immediately, there was a pair of gold and silver flashes, and the two immortals appeared in all their glory.

Artemis immediately noticed her wounded hunter and her eyes burst into fire.

"Apollo, heal her," she said through gritted teeth, before pulling out her dual hunting knives and charging at the monsters amassed on the other side of the clearing. The hunters followed in her wake, shouting their ferocious battle cries.

Apollo, scared by his sister's tone, not that he would ever mention that to her, ran over to Atlanta. He used his godly powers to hold all her organs completely still before pulling out the arrow, careful not to graze her heart or lungs.

Blood poured out of the wound like a river, and He hastily put his hand over the wound, sending a pulse of godly energy into Atlanta's body. Sweat dripped off his face as he tried to heal the severe wound. Atlanta groaned once, and passed out from all the godly energy in her. He lifted his hand, confident that he had saved her.

Artemis tore through the enemy lines, her silver knives a blur as she slashed monster after monster. Phoebe followed close behind her, determined to slay every one of the monsters. Silver arrows flew over their heads and into the monster horde.

Artemis weaved between two Cyclopes gracefully, making them to smash their clubs into each other's heads hard enough to disintegrate each other. The slashed a dracanae in the throat with one knife while stabbing another into a hellhound. Both burst into golden dust. Artemis quickly sheathed her blades and pulled out her bow. Knocking six arrows and preparing another six, she launched them high into the air, ignoring the group of monsters making a beeline for her.

Phoebe noticed the monsters heading for her mistress and panicked. She would be hard-pressed to defeat twelve massive hellhounds without any aid. To her surprise, her mistress just stood there, bow in hand, not moving a single muscle. She was about to run over when a flicker caught her eye. A moment later, the monsters burst into golden dust, but as far as she could see, no one had fired a shot at them. Squinting closely at the scene, she could just make out the silver outlines of arrows sticking out of the ground.

'I have to remember never to doubt Artemis,' she thought, shaking her head.

As soon as Apollo joined the battle, it became a rout. The monsters simply stood no chance against the two gods, not to mention Olympians. However, that all changed when a monstrous roar sounded in the night. A mighty serpent stormed into the clearing, and the twins of Leto paled. Here they were, facing the monster that haunted their mother during their birth, a monster they had only managed to drive away, not kill, as said in the myths by mortals.

Python, the great serpent, stood before them in all his glory.

Artemis growled in anger. She had to live with her whore of a father because of that monster. She had to live her life with barely any memories of her mother because of that monster, All she could remember was a warm smile, and a pair of gentle, tender hands. Her vision grew red, and she notched an explosive arrow on her bow, sending it directly at the monster.

Python let of something suspiciously similar to a laugh, and swatted the arrow aside with his paws. It landed several meters away from the hunters, sending several of them flying backwards. Artemis regained her senses upon seeing her hunters because of her own rashness. She turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, get my hunters out of here. I have a score to settle," Artemis snarled, leaving no room for argument. Apollo nodded, and snapped his fingers. The clearing burst into a golden light, and when it subsided, the hunters, camp and all, were gone.

"Puny goddess, do you think you can defeat me? The greatest of monsters after Typhon, my twin brother?" Python mocked. Artemis stumbled back in shock. She never thought that the Python was Typhon's twin, and was completely flabbergasted that he- _she_ was female.

"For a female, you are really arrogant," Artemis taunted after regaining her composure. Python roared, and stomped the ground, sending out a shockwave, but the nimble goddess stayed on her feet.

"Insolent goddess. You shall pay for insulting me," Python roared. It charged at Artemis, who was caught off-guard by the beast's speed. She was knocked onto her back by the monster. Python placed a paw on her chest.

"Maybe she will, but not today," a voice shouted from above. Python looked up in time to have a half-dozen of silver and gold arrows sent into each of its eyes. She roared in pain, trying to pull out the arrows. Alexis and Alex dropped to the ground on one knee.

Artemis immediately got onto her feet and pulled out her hunting knives. She swung herself up Python's huge body, avoiding her flailing limbs as she tried to swat her off her body. She reached Python's head and wasted no time in stabbing both her blades into Python's head. To her surprise, Python did not disintegrate on the spot, but instead swatted her off and glared at her.

"I will be back, huntress, and you and your hunters will be the first to face my wrath," she boomed, glaring at Artemis, before disappearing in a gust of wind.

Artemis immediately flashed away to her palace, and found her hunters sprawled all over her couches, most of them sporting injuries. She sought out Atlanta, and found her by the terrace with Phoebe.

"Atlanta, are you alright?" Artemis called out walking over to her huntresses.

"Yes, I'm fine, my lady," Atlanta replied. She tried to stand up on bow to the goddess, but Artemis held her down firmly.

"No, Atlanta. I will not risk you hurting yourself just so you can bow to me. Now, I presume that since we are on Olympus, you want to visit Vic?" Artemis asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, my lady," Phoebe replied, nodding. Artemis snapped her fingers once, and the goddess and her huntresses disappeared in a silver flash, leaving the others to wonder where they went.

* * *

"Iapetus," Percy growled, pulling out Frostbite. Iapetus just chuckled at Percy's open hostility, and did not move a muscle.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat an old friend," Bob sneered, watching with satisfaction as Percy's companions, except Nico and Thalia, threw him short but suspicious glances.

Percy growled, and leapt at the Titan, swinging Frostbite in a gracious arc in hopes to lope of Iapetus' head in one blow. Iapetus ducked below the blade and swung a fist at Percy's stomach, but Percy shifted to the right last minute. Iapetus arm sailed by harmlessly, and Percy immediately cut down with Frostbite, leaving a gash in his arm.

Iapetus' smug look was wiped away and replaced with a scowl. He took a step back to summon his spear and armor, before thrusting at Percy. The speed of his attack took Percy by surprise; this spear grazed his side, drawing blood.

Percy clutched his side in pain. The tip of Iapetus' spear was coated in poison; the same poison that made Dionysus fade. Dots starting swimming around in his vision, and he felt his energy drain away. The next thing he knew, Iapetus' fist collided with his chest, making him fly back several meters.

"Don't have the Lethe to save you now, boy," Iapetus shouted, stalking towards Percy who was lying on the ground in a heap. He raised his spear, pointing it at Percy's chest.

"Goodbye, boy. It seems that your friends don't care for you enough to help. Some friends they are. It's sad that you won't be around to see them suffer, but we will not make the same mistake of keeping you alive again," Iapetus shouted, thrusting downwards.

Percy panicked. If only he had more time to say goodbye to his family and friends… Time! He closed his eyes and concentrated, feeling the river of time flow by. He quickly built a barrier in the middle of the river, and the water of time stopped flowing.

Percy opened his eyes, and gasped when he saw the tip of Iapetus' spear several inches away from his from his head. He rolled out from under the spearhead and stood up, brushing the dust off his pants.

'Why didn't any of my friends help? They knew I couldn't fight a Titan alone,' Percy thought glumly. He turned around, and to his surprise, saw most of them subdued. Nico, Thalia, Zoë and Luke were knocked out, their weapons several meters away from their slumped bodies, with half a dozen Earthborn surrounding them. Piper and Hazel were held at knifepoint by a couple of empousai, while Bianca was still holding her own against a pair of hellhounds.

Percy summoned all the water vapor in the air and froze them into icicles; something he found much easier to do as a son of Pontus. He stabbed one through every monster's body, and pinned Iapetus to the ground by piercing the flesh on his arms and legs, sticking the icicles into the ground.

After removing the time spell, Percy nearly fell over from exhaustion. Holding back time sapped a lot of his strength, and it took all of his willpower to keep himself upright. Using the last of his energy, he summoned a piece of ambrosia and ate it, instantly feeling better.

Bianca thrust her sword at a hellhound, but she was shocked when it disintegrated before her sword touched it. All around her, monsters were exploding into dust. She looked around wildly and saw Percy stumbling from exhaustion, and Iapetus pinned to the ground. She had heard what the Titan said, and was afraid that Percy would take that into heart. She wanted to go help him, but she was preoccupied with the hellhounds, and she could not deny that she was a little suspicious about Percy being 'old friends' with the Titan.

Piper, Hazel and Bianca all ran over to Percy's side, ready to help him, but he waved them off, pointing to their knocked-out friends.

"Go make sure they're okay," he said, and stumbled over to Iapetus.

"What sort of trickery is this, Jackson? I demand that…" Iapetus faltered when he looked into Percy's eyes. He was surprised that they were ice blue and not sea green, but even more when he saw the tiny flecks of gold in them.

"My Lord! I'm sorry about attacking you. I did not know you had a new host," Iapetus cried out. It all made sense. The only way Percy could have done that was to control time was if Kronos was in him. After all, the Primordials had faded, and there was no way Kronos would have given him his blessing.

Percy looked at Iapetus with confusion, before it change into anger.

"I am not your Lord, Titan. But for your crimes against Olympus, you shall die," Percy spat, and he drove Frostbite into Iapetus' chest. However, instead of bursting into dust, Iapetus' body flickered twice, and just faded.

'What… what happened?' Percy thought, shocked.

" You made him fade, Perseus," a rich and deep voice said from behind him. He spun around, and bowed when he saw one of his patrons.

"Rise, Perseus. Frostbite is an extremely powerful weapon, all the way up there with the weapons of the Big Three. The fact that you are able to make an immortal fade with it shows that it has picked you as its master. No one else can wield it, immortal or not," Chronos said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Yes, Lord Chronos. But what did Iapetus mean when he said I was his Lord?" Percy asked.

"Apparently he saw the golden flecks in your eyes. We shall have to remedy that. It will not do to have anyone else know the full extent of your powers" Chronos said as he touched Percy's forehead.

"There, now no one will be able to tell that you are a champion of time. I take my leave, Perseus. The Doors of Death are over there. You are very close. Good luck, my boy," Chronos said, gesturing to his right, and he disappeared in a flash. Percy looked around, only realizing that Chronos had stopped time for the duration of his visit.

"What was that all about?" Luke shouted angrily, "Why did Iapetus say that you were old friends?"

"And why did he call you Lord? You're not working for them, are you?" Leo shouted with equal force. Percy's eyes burst into flames.

"After all we've been through, you still don't trust me. Fine then. Leave me alone," Percy hissed, storming off in the direction of the Doors.

Thalia ran up to the two boys.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" she shouted, slapping them both. The boys looked around and saw the angry glares that were sent their way.

"You hypocrites! You don't have the right to say someone else betrayed us," Nico shouted, before running after Percy, but Zoë held him back.

"Don't he needs the time, she said softly whilst glaring at the two boys. Nico and Thalia opened their mouths to protest, but thought better of it when they saw the look on her face. Sighing, they found a spot far away from Leo and Luke, and plopped onto the ground.

Hazel and Bianca went over to comfort their little brother, while Zoë and Piper went over to Thalia, ignoring the two boys, who realized their mistake and looked down in shame.

Percy was walking towards the Doors, burning with anger.

'It seems that no one trusts me anymore', he thought bitterly.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by sounds up ahead. Ducking behind a large rock, he peeked over the edge, and gasped when he saw the hundreds of monsters amassed in front of the doors. With his anger bubbling inside of him, he did the natural thing.

He charged.

Whipping out Frostbite, he leapt off the rock and stabbed a hellhound in the head, watching with satisfaction as it burst into golden dust. He was immediately surrounded by the other monsters, all growling in anticipation of a demigod meal.

Percy snapped his fingers and sent two fireballs into the crowd, before lighting his blade on fire and charging at the monsters, in the general direction of the doors. He sliced Frostbite at a Cyclops, who managed to avoid the blade. Percy kicked him back, sending him crashing against his fellow Cyclops. Percy took the momentary distraction to throw a fireball at them, incinerating the lot.

Percy continued charging through the monsters, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. He received several injuries from the monsters, but he never felt them. Adrenaline pumped through his body, and his ADHD worked overtime. He kept on slashing and stabbing, not bothering to defend himself.

Hazel was starting to doze off, but her eyes flew open when she heard the sound of metal clashing on metal ahead of them, in the direction Percy went. They all looked each other, Zoë and Thalia rolling their eyes, before running off to find Percy.

When they first saw him, they just stood there, gaping. He was like a demon, weaving in and out of enemy lines, killing everything around him. They saw where he was headed. The Doors of Death stood there, just waiting to be closed. Zoë was the first to break out of her stupor. She pulled out her bow and starting firing arrows at the monsters. Thalia and Bianca joined in, raining death upon their enemy. The other four pulled out their respective weapons and jumped into the thick of battle.

If the monsters were having a hard time with just Percy against them, it was nothing compared to now. They were simply no match for eight powerful demigods. They were being massacred.

When the last monster exploded into dust, the group walked over to Percy, who was summoning some ambrosia to heal the wounds, all of which were attained before his friends joined the battle.

"Percy, I'm so-" Luke started, but was interrupted by Percy

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care anymore," Percy said coldly, before marching towards the Doors. The others shared a look, and followed him. Percy pulled out Frostbite and cut his hand, and a few drops of blood dripped onto the earth. The ground started to shake, and the doors opened.

"Go. Now," Percy said with an emotionless tone. Luke and Leo went through without hesitation, going back to the land of the living. The others lingered back.

"Percy…" Nico trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"You need t go, Death Breath. They need you up there. You're the only person who is able to summon skeletal warriors. They will be very helpful in the days to come. Besides you can't just leave Thalia, " Percy added the last part in a low voice, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Nico blushed, his face turning beet red. He punched Percy in the shoulder, but nodded.

"Thals, you have to go too. The hunters need you, Artemis needs you, Percy explained, wiping away a tear that emerged from her eyes. Thalia ran into his arms for a hug.

"Don't die, brother. Come back to me," she said, tears streaming from her eyes. Percy nodded, and gave her one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Now go, both of you," he said sternly. The pair walked through the doors, throwing him one last look.

"Pipes, you need to go too. They need their charmspeaker," Percy said, looking into her kaleidoscope eyes.

"No! I won't leave you here. You will not stay alone," Piper said, pouring all of her charmspeak into her words.

"Won't work on me, Pipes. Aphrodite made sure of that. Go," Percy said, pulling her into a hug. She walked out of the doors, leaving the two daughters of the Underworld behind.

"Hazel…" Percy started, but stopped when he saw the look on her face. He pulled her in for a hug, wiping off her tears with his hands.

"Don't…go…big…brother," Hazel sniffled.

"I have to. Someone has to close the doors from this side, and that has to be me," Percy said softly, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"You'd better stay alive… or I'll ask dad to resurrect you so I can kill you," Hazel warned. Percy just smiled at his younger sister in everything but blood. Leaning down to kiss her forehead, he handed over the flasks of ichor from the fates.

"I nearly forgot about these. Keep them well, sis. I trust you," he said, before giving her a gentle nudge, sending her through the doors. He turned around to face the last person.

"I'm not leaving you Percy," Bianca stated firmly, stomping her foot for emphasis.

"You have to. You sacrificed yourself for me once. Now it's my turn to return the favour. I'm not going to let you die again," Percy said softly.

"No! I just reunited with you! I'm going to separate with you again!" Bianca cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Bianca, Nico needs you. Hazel needs you. You can't stay here," Percy replied, wiping away her tears. He pulled her over to the Doors, prepared to push her through when she spun around, and kissed him.

Percy froze for a while, before returning the kiss. It felt better than any other kiss he had, way better than any with Annabeth. However, he found himself wishing it was someone else. A certain silver-eyed goddess.

After Bianca pulled away, she looked into his eyes, losing herself in his blue orbs. However, she was snapped out of her stupor when a large roar pierced the air. Both demigods spun around to see a monstrous figure making a beeline for them.

"Go!" Percy shouted, pulling out Frostbite.

"Come back to me," Bianca whispered loud enough for him to hear, before stepping past the doors, leaving the pits of Tartarus.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with school I guess. I had a lot of essays to write... On the bright side, I might be leaving one of my tuition classes starting next month, so that means I'll have some for free time to write...Hopefully**

**About the chapter, I wonder if you guys want it to be Artemis/Percy/Bianca or just Artemis/Percy. I just thought that since there are no Percy/Bianca stories out there, I might just turn this story into one as well. What do you think?**

**Next, I'm kinda stuck right now, and I'd like to hear some of your ideas. How do you want things to proceed? Let me know through PM (If I happen to pick yours, we wouldn't want others to know what will happen before I write it, do we ;)**

**Finally, a shout out to _Zeuswillknockyouup2 _for coming up with the name of the sword. I suck at naming stuff, and I like the new name better:)  
**

**So, tell me what you think about the chapter! Reviews please:) Peace**


End file.
